


Secrets

by Stella1511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1511/pseuds/Stella1511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George learns a secret Fred kept from him after his death and it changes everything. Perhaps this secret will be the only thing that can make George happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

George Weasley clutched the bouquet of flowers close to his chest as he let the tears run freely down his cheeks. He stepped carefully down the path heading away from the Burrow, to the place he knew his brother was buried.

It had been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred's death. The most painful but complete surreal month for George. The idea of Fred not being here with him was something he could hardly imagine. Yet he had spent the last month without Fred by his side. He felt like he was wandering through life with no meaning, no purpose. 

Without Fred he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say or think. He didn't feel right. Fred had always just been there; their relationship was the most natural thing in the world. It could never be questioned, never be broken and he thought they could never be separated. But he was wrong. Fred was his other half. Now better half, he thought. 

Right now, George felt lost. He didn't know who he was anymore. It had always been Fred and George. But… without Fred… without his other half… who was George?

It was going to take some time to find himself. A lot of time in fact. This was something he would usually go to Fred about. Something Fred would understand but… he's not here anymore.

But all George could do at the moment was mourn.

He missed Fred. He missed not having him finish his sentences and make jokes with him. He missed the sound of his voice and the feeling of his arms wrapped around his body, telling him everything will be alright.

It hadn't quite settled in for him yet. The fact that he would never see or hear Fred ever again was something that felt like such a… dream. No… a nightmare. Something which felt so unreal… that he at the moment he thought he was living in his nightmare.

 

He was expecting Fred to walk around the corner at any moment. 

George approached the grave, his head hanging low and feeling almost regretful for going yet again. But he always felt like this. Every time he turned up at the grave which was every day. He had not missed a day since the funeral. Everybody told him it wasn't healthy to spend so much time there and he knew they were right… but he couldn't help it.

He finally looked up as he arrived a few feet away from the grave when he noticed there was someone else there. The first thought that entered his mind that it was a family member, but it became so obvious that this person wasn't.

The person was knelt down in front of the grave, their forehead rested on the gravestone as soft blubbers echoed through the air. Their white blond hair was messy and uncared for. George could tell by his physique, even from behind that this was a boy.

He stepped forward, wanting to know the identity of the boy when he realised. He realised who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

George didn't know what to think of Malfoy being here. He stood there, gaping at the blonde, not knowing whether to question him or not.

So many questions ran through his head: why is a Malfoy visiting a Weasley's grave? Why was he crying for a Weasley? Why was Draco Malfoy in particular here? The guy they had teased and taunted at school because he was so foul. 

And soon the confusion turned into complete anger. How dare an ex-Death Eater come here when it was the war they created which killed Fred. How dare he, when he probably worked and fought alongside the person who killed Fred.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" George yelled, dropping the bunch of flowers onto the gravel.

He shook slightly as Malfoy's head snapped around, revealing all the emotions on his face. He looked slightly shocked at the presence of the redhead, but he mostly looked… broken. His cheeks were tear stained and eyes a blotchy red, which was different to how piercing and harsh they used to be. His skin was unhealthily pale and he looked absolutely distraught.

But George was too rash. He didn't give any thought to the appearance of the younger boy. He was too furious to take any of that in.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why would you care that Fred's gone? Why would you take the time out of your 'perfect' pureblood life to come and visit him?" George screamed, the tears rolling freely down his face, "Why the fuck are you here? This is somewhere for mourning! Somewhere we come to see the person we miss and love! If you're here to gloat about something, then you better fuck off now because I don't give a damn! I want to see my brother! I want to… spend my time with him! Just fuck off! I don't know why the hell you are here!"

"George… just leave me alone…" Draco cried, running his shaky fingers through his untidy hair, "You don't understand."

"I don't understand? I lost my twin brother! I lost my twin brother because of evil people like you!" George pointed an accusing finger causing another wave of tears to come over the Malfoy, "It's not just Voldemort's fault… it's because of people like you as well! It's partly your fault as well… you helped to kill Dumbledore and you helped you know who! It's just as much as your fault as Voldemort's and I can't believe you would even dare to come here, like Fred actually meant something to you!"

Draco's lip quivered as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He slowly stood up and away from the grave, towards the fuming Weasley.

"You don't think I know that?" Draco whispered with a trembling voice, "You don't think I blame myself for what happened! You don't think… I hate myself for everything I've done…?"

"Then why did you do it?" George growled.

"Because I had to. Because I didn't know any different," Draco mumbled, his eyes distant and tearful, "Because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't. Because I was scared for myself and everyone I loved. Because I was scared of… Voldemort.

"I was completely wrong with everything I did and I'm not going to deny it or defend myself. I just never thought…" He trailed off.

"Never thought what?"

"Never thought I would lose Fred," Draco murmured, burying his face in his hands again.

Silence swept over the two of them. George stared at Draco in confusion and also felt disturbed. Why did he care that Fred was dead? What was it to him? He didn't understand… because he had never seen the strong willed Malfoy so vulnerable before.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" George said more calmly but his disgust was still evident in his tone. 

Draco lifted his face from his hands, sniffing, "Did you ever wonder why Fred would sneak out at night in his last year at Hogwarts? Did you ever wonder why he happened to go out when he left Hogwarts for whole afternoons on Hogsmeade weekends? And how he ever crept off during the holidays?"

"I don't understand…" George mumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

"Fred and I… were together," The younger boy admitted, looking into George's eyes, "At one point I mean...we broke it off about a year ago but... I-I still...the feelings were still there."

George stilled, shaking his head. He must be bluffing. Fred wouldn't have ever been with a Malfoy. He wasn't even… gay. Fred always said he liked girls… he always told him about wild nights he had with girls. That's where he said he was whenever he snuck out at night or disappeared for a few hours at the weekends…

Fred wouldn't have lied to him. They told each other everything. No secrets… they never had secrets. If it were true… why would Fred have ever kept that from him? Why should he believe this little rat when Fred had told him differently? 

"No… it can't be true. Fred would have told me something that important," George shook his head to deny it.

"We didn't tell anyone because we were scared of what other people would think. If I had ever told my father he would probably tell me to finish it and forbidden me to see him. It was better because then we could still be together that way," Draco explained, his voice still fragile.

"No… no." George breathed, turning around away from Draco.

"You can believe me or not. But it was true. I loved Fred. I still do. More than anything. And for some reason he loved me too..."

"When?" George swivelled around quickly, crying out at the blonde, "How? How?"

Draco shook his head wildly, his blond hair whipping around. More tears overwhelmed him which he didn't even bother trying to hide or wipe away.

"I can't. I can't."

Draco disapparated quickly in front of the other boy. George stood there, feeling utterly bewildered while he stared at where Fred was buried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy asks George for a favour. He does not like it.

George sat motionlessly at his kitchen table, slowly stirring his coffee which had most likely turned cold now. He tilted his head to the side as he stared into space.

It had been a week since George had found Malfoy at Fred's grave and discovered the big secret his brother kept and George hadn't quite got his head around it yet. George didn't understand why Fred would ever keep something so big from him. Something so important. He knew that yes, a relationship with Draco Malfoy would not have been approved by many people but Fred was his brother… his twin. It broke his heart to think that Fred didn't feel he could tell George such a thing and he found out this way.

Why didn't Fred ever tell him that he was into guys? It's not as if George was a homophobe; in fact he had even expressed his doubts about his own sexuality to Fred a couple of times and Fred had never said a word. George felt so hurt that Fred obviously didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to him about something like that. He thought he was the closest to his late twin but he realised that he was wrong. How it was hurting George to know that.

Strangely, it was not the fact it was Draco Malfoy his brother was seeing that annoyed George. It was the other secrets that he had kept that Fred had kept from him. 

He sighed, resting his cheek on the table. Not only had he lost his brother, but he knew he could never talk to him about his secret now and find out why Fred really didn't tell him. But now it was just going to play on his mind for the rest of his life.

George heard the blaze from the fireplace stream through his flat but he didn't bother getting up. He knew it would be a family member coming to check up on him. His mother insisted he go back to the Burrow to live for a while but George refused. There were even more memories there than there were here at the flat. So many of them when they were younger, playing pranks on their siblings, laughing, joking… just being with each other.

George listened to the footsteps coming from down the corridor, raising his eye line to see who it was. His brother Percy stood there in the doorway, wearing formal work clothes, just his tie slightly loosened and jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Hey George," Percy smiled slightly, moving towards his brother, "How are you?"

George finally lifted his head, returning the small smile, "Not bad. Been better though. You?"

"We've all been better, George," Percy sucked in his breath, "But I'm okay I guess. What have you been doing?"

"I've not been doing much really. I went to help to clean up some of Hogwarts the other day. There's still a lot of work to do. It's wrecked."

"I know. I've been down there too. I'm thinking of going the day after tomorrow to help some more. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"So, how's the shop?" Percy asked, finally feeling comfortable enough to take a seat.

"Um, fine. Business is going well as usual. But it's been hard behind the scenes. Fred kind of handled all the costs and income and all the rest of it. I always made the products. But now I have to do both and it's getting harder and harder…" George ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, would you like some help?" The older Weasley questioned.

George raised his eyebrows, "You're going to help?"

"No. I… there's someone who needs a job. He was involved with the death eaters, but wasn't sent to Azkaban for reasons… we can discuss later. He has to do at least six months community service instead but… no one will take him on."

"I don't blame them…" George huffed, tipping his head, "Who is it?"

Percy pressed his lips together, "Draco Malfoy."

George's eyes widened, remembering the events at the grave, "No way. No way on earth."

"George, try to be reasonable."

"I'm not having that scrawny little git work in my shop."

"You're his last chance, George. He'll have to go to Azkaban if you don't let him work at the shop."

"Let him. He deserves it," The younger man spat, crossing his arms.

"Listen. I know it's hard to forgive someone as obnoxious as Draco Malfoy but I honestly don't think he deserves to go to Azkaban. He was pulled into that war and into the dark side by the influence of his parents and the people around him. I was there at his court case and he did pleaded guilty but said that he knows it wasn't completely his fault and he was just a scared boy," Percy said softly.

"Well, I don't think the Dark Lord was scaring him into being a bastard at school, was he?"

"When he had his father as his influential male figure, then I'm not surprised he acted the way he did at school."

George let his head fall on the table, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from his brother. Should he take Draco in? Should he let him into his shop… into his business which he run with his twin before? Could he even deal with the arrogant prat around him so much? Fred did… and dealt with him as a lover. And in a way… George was curious to find out more. He wanted to know about what was obviously an important relationship to Fred.

But he also thought Malfoy deserved to go to Azkaban. Whether he was scared or forced into it, he's responsible for his own actions. But… if Fred really loved Malfoy… then he wouldn't want that to happen to him. And if he was truly in love with him, Fred would hate George for doing that to his lover, especially knowingly.

"Fine. He can come here," George groaned, "But maximum six months. I'm not sure if I could deal with him any longer."

"Wow," Percy said with wide eyes, "I thought I would have to persuade you more."

"Well… I know things you don't know about Malfoy," George mumbled in a huff, but all too loudly.

"…Like what?"

"It doesn't matter…" Came a mutter in reply, "Verity and Lee won't have to work as many hours now."

"I'll bring him over tomorrow, George," Percy said, standing up, "Thank you so much. You've saved me a lot of trouble."

George nodded slowly, "Sure."

"And George," Percy called, as he walked towards the door and George's head shot up, "Please visit mum. She's worried sick about you."

~X~

The next day came quicker than George thought it would. Before he knew it, it was the end of the day and Malfoy was due to arrive with Percy. George wasn't looking forward to it at all. He was regretting the agreement more and more by the second. Then he thought of Fred… and how much he would hate it if his lover, well ex-lover, were put into Azkaban. It made all the thoughts of regret slip from his mind. He just hoped that his brother was watching him and knew he was trying to accept Fred's relationship with Draco, even after Fred had died.

George said goodbye to the last customer, smiling weakly at them. He stretched his body and his arms behind his head, taking a deep breath.

"Oi George," Lee called from the top of the stairs, "I'm off. Got a hot date who apparently puts out on the first date. We will see."

George chuckled lightly at his friend, "Alright. Good luck."

"You need luck more than I do mate with Malfoy," Lee shrugged, "Mind if I use your floo?"

"No, 'course not. See you later Lee."

The clock ticked and George waited for Percy and Malfoy to arrive. He leant against the counter, opening the till to count the day's earnings but not having the energy to.

George couldn't believe that he was nervous about this. It wasn't like he had ever been nervous of Malfoy before, despite the boy's efforts to intimidate everyone in Hogwarts, no, this was completely different and new. Something about being around Malfoy… Fred's secret ex… boyfriend or lover? Who knows. George couldn't help but think he knew more about his twin than he did, made him anxious. The thought of their being someone closer to his brother… scared him completely.

He was still hurt that Fred didn't trust him with his secret. He was also… jealous of Malfoy that he knew more about Fred than he did. He was jealous that there was someone closer to his brother than him. Jealousy was a strong thing. He couldn't even stand the thought of Fred with Malfoy at the moment. The thought of the Slytherin being close to Fred made his blood boil.

The door suddenly flung open and George's head shot up immediately. Percy came through the door first, nodding at George in acknowledgment. It was the second person who walked through the door that caught his attention.

Malfoy looked almost as awful as George had seen him the week before. He was paler than he had ever seen him before and his hair still messy. The only different was there were no tears this time and he looked even more distant than ever. There had always been something icy about Malfoy's exterior but now he looked… completely emotionless. Not heartless like he used to be, but detached from the rest of the world.

"Hello George. How are you today?" Percy asked in a friendly tone, setting his briefcase on the table and starting to open it.

"Fine yeah," George shrugged, rolling his eyes at his brother's formality.

"Work okay?"

"Yeah. It was good. There was lots of people in today."

"Good. That's good," Percy smiled softly, "So, down to business," He pulled out a couple of sheets, glancing over at Malfoy who stood there vacantly, "Read through these contract and then sign at the bottom."

George carefully read through the contract, his eyes flicking up at Malfoy and Percy every once in awhile. He pulled out his quill, dipping it in ink when he noticed a point.

"He doesn't have to work the whole six months? If he does something I can chuck him?" George questioned, with a frown.

Malfoy pressed his lips together in distaste while Percy tilted his head side to side, "You didn't need to put it that way, but yes."

"And what would happen if I do?"

"He would go to Azkaban."

George pointed his quill at the blonde, "You better behave."

Malfoy opened his mouth to challenge him back but Percy interrupted, "We've already had a long conversation about it and he will behave."

George took a deep breath and quickly signed his name before he could regret it. He pushed the sheet across the table for Percy to take.

"So, will you two be alright now or should I stay? I assume you're just going to show him around and tell him what he will be doing?" Percy asked, closing his briefcase and preparing to leave.

"Yeah, I'll just show him around. We should be fine," George nodded.

"Alright. If there are any problems Mr Malfoy, come to me any time. You too George," Percy started to head towards the door, ready to leave the two alone.

"Perce," George called, "If you find me dead, you will know who did it."

"Don't joke about things like that, George," Percy said solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George tries his best to keep his distance.

Draco trailed behind George as they both trudged up the stairs, not exchanging words nor eye contact. An awkward silence simmered through the air. Nibbling on his lip, George continued up the stairs, reaching the door to his apartment.

"You're not going to cause trouble, are you?" George asked abruptly, breaking the silence, "'Cause you'll be straight out of here if you do."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not."

"Because you can't be arsed to serve your time in Azkaban," George commented, pulling out his keys.

The blonde ignored the remark, "Who else works here?"

"A girl named Verity and Lee Jordan from school. They've been working here since the shop first opened. If you have any questions ask them. And Ron has also started here. Though… he doesn't know the ropes all that well and he's also kind of stupid sometimes…" George said with a snigger.

Draco lowered his head, chuckling when George opened the door. He followed George into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess what you could really do is deal with the paperwork. I'm struggling with that at the moment. Fr-Fred usually dealt with all the paperwork," George said slowly, "Is that okay?"

Draco nodded stiffly, "Yeah. That's fine."

George showed Draco to a room. A room he hadn't entered since the end of the war. A room too full of memories of a particular person, he hadn't brought himself to go into yet because he didn't feel he was ready. Little did he know, Draco was also familiar with this room.

The redhead stood outside Fred's door, staring at the wood for a moment. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Most of the bills and papers are in here. But… I haven't been in there since he… went," George said with a fragile voice, "I can't go in there yet. I'm not ready. Could you… go get them?"

Draco shook his head almost immediately, clasping his eyes shut and backing away from the door, "No. No, I can't go in there either."

"What?" George said with a frown, "Why?"

"You're not the only one… who has memories in that room," Draco shakily said, "I do too."

George felt a slight flare of anger bubbling up inside him, "It's not the same for you! You didn't have him by your side your whole life just to have him snatched away."

"That didn't stop me from loving him," Malfoy whispered, refusing to look up at the older boy.

"When were you even here? I was always here with Fred! How the hell did you worm your way into our home Malfoy?"

"At night. Mostly during the war, before Dumbledore died," Draco finally looked up into the angered man's eyes, "We... broke up after that. Do you really want to hear about it?"

"Yes! No more fucking secrets! I want to know!"

"I came here during the war because if he came to Malfoy Manor I was scared he would be in danger. And that's the honest truth," The blonde spat with gritted teeth.

George blinked at Malfoy, noticing the drive and passion painted on his face. His eyes were glittered with tears as his orbs flickered through the salty water.

"Fuck you Malfoy…" George muttered, throwing his fist to the wall before stalking back downstairs.

Draco followed closely behind, "Just because you can't accept what Fred and I had!"

"Do you want a job here or not?" George screeched, flinging his body around, his face extremely close to the shorter man's.

Draco's eye line dropped to the floor, knowing he couldn't challenge George any further if he wanted to stay here.

"I thought so," George scowled, continuing down the stairs, "I'll give you the phone numbers for the shipping companies and well… everything tomorrow so you can get more copies of the paperwork."

"Look George… I don't want this to be hard, us working together," Draco tilted his head, "Fred and I used to get on so well… why can't we?"

"I was thinking the same," The Weasley sighed, "If he could deal with you, then why can't I?"

Draco smirked, "Fred seemed to put up with you too. I'm sure we could eventually get on."

"You must have driven him mad."

"Same with you."

"We could do this forever," George grinned, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I snapped at you before. It was silly of me. I'm just…"

"Frustrated?" Draco said with raised eyebrows, "I know the feeling."

~X~

It had been a couple of days since Draco started working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Despite them actually getting on for a short time on Draco's first day, George and Draco have kept their distance. It was plain awkward to start a conversation about anything other than work. They were both worried it would into the topic of Fred and Draco's relationship and both weren't sure if they were ready to discuss it yet. The only words they exchanged was work related, whether it was orders or small questions.

After sorting out all the paperwork the first day on the job, Draco was assigned the job of preparing as well as making products. George was now on top of all the paperwork and business things, but it was still difficult. He usually made and prepared all the products. Fred dealt with the business side of it. But he couldn't do both so with Malfoy taking his usual position, he now didn't have to work as long hours nor as hard.

They agreed that it would be better if Malfoy stayed behind the scenes. They both knew that nobody would be overly happy about being served by an ex-death eater. As well as avoiding losing customers, it would also save Draco any harassment.

"I need to go check on Malfoy," George told Lee, stepping out from the counter.

Lee climbed down from a stool, stopping to stack the shelves, "Alright."

"You gonna be alright manning the counter?" George smirked at his friend.

Lee scoffed, "Of course."

"Okay. Off to see how the blonde is doing."

"He's really not that bad you know," Lee shrugged, taking his place behind the counter, "I had a decent conversation with him about Quidditch yesterday."

"Just because he's interested in Quidditch, doesn't mean he's not bad."

"You're ridiculous, George. Really ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because you're not giving him a chance."

 

"Why should I? He was a death eater and a bloody terror at school," George knew that wasn't the real reason he wasn't giving him a chance. He was angry that Draco had meant so much to his brother and he didn't even know. He was angry that Draco knew things about George that he didn't. 

"Perhaps it was because no one gave him the chance to be any different in the first place."

George dismissed his friend's comment, making his way towards the basement. He greeted a few customers on the way who were browsing the shop. George unlocked the door to the basement, stepping into it and locking it again behind him.

When George realised the basement was empty and all of Draco's work untouched, he instantly scowled. Where was Malfoy? Had he ditched? George didn't think he had much patience with the boy and hoped for Malfoy's sake he hadn't ditched, because he would be out of that door before he could even think.

Deciding to look for Malfoy before he made any hasty decisions, he started up the stairs and into his flat. Unfortunately, the only toilet in Weasley Wizard Wheezes was in George's flat above, so employees had to use that one as well.

George stepped down the corridor, heading to the bathroom when he saw a door flung open at the bottom of the corridor. The red head knew immediately whose room it was and figured out who was in it.

As he approached the door in a rampage, George heard the soft blubbers coming from the room. He growled, ignoring them but charged into the room anyway.

Malfoy sat there, on Fred's bed. His body shook violently as he cried, fingers running through his blond hair every once in awhile. Sitting in his lap was a box, though George couldn't see the contents.

George felt his anger flare up again. How dare Malfoy come in here without permission! How dare he rummage through Fred's things! How dare he come in here before even George was ready to. It just made him feel like an even lesser part of Fred's life.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Malfoy?" George yelled at the top of his voice, clenching his fists.

Draco's head shot up, feeling even worse as he saw George's angry face. He really didn't need a rant from George right now, but he knew it was unavoidable. He doesn't blame George if he got mad at him. He should have asked. But when he realised he was ready to him in here… he was ready to face the memories… there was an overwhelming desire to come up here and see the room again. He couldn't wait to ask George. He couldn't wait to see his response. He just wanted to do this before he changed his mind and decided not to.

Draco desperately wiped the tears from his eyes, in attempt to hide them. He quickly shut the box, keeping Fred's secret, though George knew most of it anyway.

"Get out," George spat, stepping forward into the room.

Draco lowered his head again, new tears trickling down his cheeks. He shook his head stubbornly, a defence mechanism Draco was used to using, "Please leave me."

"I can't believe I've even given you a chance! You're a dreadful person! Dreadful!" George screamed at the top of his voice, "I thought I would be nice. Be forgiving and give you a chance so you don't end up in bloody Azkaban! In return, I guess I just thought you would respect me. I thought you would realise that you can't just venture around people's houses and go into their dead twin's room, before even they had! But I was wrong!" He threw his fist again the door frame, causing Draco to whimper, "You're a horrible person! I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to have you here! I guess I was doing it for Fred. I knew he wouldn't want someone he might have cared about in Azkaban because of his brother. But really… I don't understand and never will understand what Fred saw in you! You're an awful person! Truly awful! Why was he ever with you?"

His words hurt. His words really hurt. Draco always questioned what Fred saw in him, why Fred was with him. They never had the chance to reconcile after they broke it off. Fred had just said they were too different and that they were from opposite worlds. They would never work out. To hear that he and he was not worthy of Fred from someone else just made those feelings even stronger. Draco knew he was an awful person. He really did hate himself. He blamed himself for Fred's death. He doesn't understand why Fred wasted his time with him while he was alive. He didn't need another to tell him everything he knew already.

Tears poured out of George's eyes as he felt the anger overwhelm him. Before he could think twice, he charged forward and grabbed the blonde's wrist, ignoring the wide eyes of shock and gasps of the boy.

He pulled Draco forward with such force and anger that the younger boy tripped over, spilling the box he held across the floor.

It was the photos that George noticed first. The photos of Draco and Fred, sprawled across the floor with a weeping Malfoy kneeling next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Next chapter is an exciting one, it explains how Draco and Fred got together in the first place!   
> If you like this story or want to leave some feedback, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells George about him and Fred.

George stood there motionless, his eyes fixed on the enchanted photos spread over the floor. His gaze lifted to Draco, the weeping boy crawling over the floor, trying to gather the photos and other contents of the box.

He understood then. He understood that the box Draco was holding did mean something to him. Meant something to him and Fred. He realised that he had snapped, yet again, with the younger boy. He understood that he had not been sensitive towards Draco and most of all… he realised quite how much Draco and Fred meant to each other.

"I know I'm a horrible person! I know that I should be in Azkaban and don't deserve this chance you've given me!" Draco screeched out, tears falling onto the floor, "I don't know what Fred saw in me! I don't know why he even liked me, let alone loved me! But all I know… is he did. At one point. He did love me and now I will never know if still loves me..." The blonde finally caught George's eye, kneeling and holding a picture to his chest, "I will never understand why he did. But I also loved him more than anything on this earth."

George breathed hard, watching Draco continue to pick up the photos and place them back in the box. Soft blubbers were heard and George felt tears welling up in his own eyes.

Suddenly curious, The older boy bent down next to Draco, taking pictures which Draco had placed back in the box. Draco gave him a confused look with teary eyes, almost reaching out to take them back, however he let George take them in the end.

George studied the moving pictures in awe. He felt a pang to the heart. His Fred… was here… looking just as happy as he ever did with himself.

The first one was a picture of the couple near the Shrieking Shack in Winter, Fred bouncing behind Draco as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck from behind. Their lips moved like they were talking, grins painted across their faces as they moved closer to each other.

The twin flipped through the photos, many of Fred and Draco laughing or hugging. He stared longer at one in this room, the two lying on the bed, when Fred planted a small kiss on Draco's lips.

What George couldn't get over was how happy his brother looked. There was not one picture where he looked unhappy or his emotions strained. In each and every one, he looked infatuated with the Malfoy. He looked like he absolutely adored him.

George swallowed, admiring more of the pictures and Fred's happy face. Draco watched his lover's twin look at the photos, waiting to see his reaction. Draco knew Fred had this box, but Fred had never showed him what was in it. He told him that one day, they would look back at it together. But… they couldn't now. So all Draco wanted to do was look at it… even if it was on his own.

"What's this?"

Draco's eyes widened as George held up a piece of paper which had been scattered on the floor. Draco held his hand out, where George placed the paper.

The younger boy's eyes softened, shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe he kept this."

"What is it…?" George questioned again though more softly.

"We went into Muggle London one night in our first Summer together and went to a cinema," Draco said cinema like it was a foreign word, "This is the ticket to the film we watched…" Draco told him, while wiping his eyes.

"He… really did love you," George said, mostly to himself, "You really made him happy."

"For some reason… yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draco frowned, gathering taking the pictures George handed back to him and holding them dearly.

"For being rude to you… this," Nodding at the box, "Is obviously something special to you."

"I knew he had this box. But I never got to see inside it. He said we would look at it together when we were older. I was just… curious to see what was inside," Draco turned his head to the side, nibbling his lower lip and trying to stop the tears from emerging, "I didn't know if he kept it after we broke up... I guess he did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry. You lost him as well. It's just as bad for you," The blonde said truthfully, "If not, worse."

"Can you tell me?" George asked, earning a confused glance from the other, "About how you got together. When you got together…"

Draco couldn't believe George wanted to hear about him and Fred. Of course, he knew he would be interested but he didn't think he would really want to know for a while. Or feel ready to know. But George had every right to know. He never did understand why Fred didn't just tell him in the first place, but now Fred was gone… he had to be the one to tell him instead. And Draco had been holding this all in for so long… he will finally be able to just spill his feelings without having to worry about people finding out.

"It was over three years ago."

~X~

Draco hadn't been looking forward to the Yule Ball. Not at all in fact. Really, this whole Triwizard Tournament had been getting on his nerves. Mainly because his father had been telling him the usual crap.

'Make sure you put more pressure on Potter. The more stressed he is, the more likely he is to break.'

The truth was, Draco would have rather just stay his distance this year from Potter. But with instructions like that from his father, he wasn't allowed to stay away from the Gryffindor.

Most of the things Draco did or said were his father words or what his father told him to do. That was just the environment he lived in. He was told to obey his father. He was told to repeat the things he said. Sometimes he wondered why he did it. But it was a second nature to him. He was used to it. He didn't always want to be a bully. He didn't always want to hurt everyone. But he had grown up with thinking that it was fine.

He didn't hate everyone. Deep down, he didn't think it was bad to be Muggle-born. He didn't think the Weasleys were blood traitors. He genuinely did dislike Harry Potter, but that was just because he felt he was an arrogant bastard.

 

Draco sometimes thought he should be an actor. He seemed to be very good at it after all. 

Draco sighed as he made his way down to the common room to meet his date. He was dreading the Yule Ball so much because he really didn't want to go. Or at least, he didn't want to go with the person he had asked. Only because his father told him to ask her, of course.

He did love Pansy but not like that. He had no romantic feelings for her at all however that didn't matter to his father. Of course it didn't. He said Draco had to go with Pansy and that was it. Full stop.

Never mind the fact Draco was even doubting that he liked girls in the first place. He found his eyes following men more than they did girls. He had never had a particular interest in girls since a young age but now he was a teenager with… raging hormones. And he found himself more attracted to men… than to women.

And it was frustrating because Draco knew that the Malfoys would never be accepting over having a homosexual in the family. Not at all or in any way.

So Draco was going to go to the Yule Ball. He was going to hide behind Pansy. Pretend he was as normal and as perfect as he was supposed to be. He would hide his inner desires and make himself look as happy as anyone else.

Pansy looked pretty. For a Slytherin. She looked plain but of course, Draco complimented her like a good date, not that he got a response out of her.

The rest of the evening went by like a bit of a blur. Draco felt a bit dizzy the whole time, not paying attention to Pansy much, though the feeling was mutual. Draco liked the Weird Sisters. Although they weren't his favourite, but nevertheless, he enjoyed their performance.

He decided in the middle of their set that he would get some drinks. Maybe get a bit of fresh air.

He stood at the drinks stand, pouring one for himself, huffing and puffing in annoyance. He couldn't wait for this night to end.

Draco turned away, heading towards the door when he abruptly banged into someone. His first instinct was to shoot an insult at the person but he reminded himself that they had probably hadn't meant it.

Instead, he mumbled a quick sorry and was about to scarper away when the other person spoke.

"Wow, that's probably the most polite thing you've ever said."

Draco's head shot up, only to see one of the Weasley twins standing there, smirking down at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have been so kind," Draco shot back.

"Well, I wouldn't have come anywhere near you if I had known it was you," The twin said with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, which one are you?" The blonde said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"Wow Malfoy. Fred. You know, F-R-E-D. Just in case you don't know how to spell."

"I didn't ask for a definition."

Fred chuckled, stepping towards the table to pour himself a drink, "Why aren't you with your date?"

"Just needed a bit of space. Why aren't you with yours?" Draco glanced around at the crowd, spotting the girl who Fred had been dancing with earlier, who happened to be admiring her date anyway, "She's pretty."

"Yeah I guess. But she's also pretty boring," Fred shrugged, bringing the drink to his lips.

Draco leant back against the table, staring into the crowd who were moving in time to the music, "Tell me about it."

"The thing is, yours doesn't even have any looks to go by her," Fred said while biting his lips, "No offence."

"You're right though. Not that I have much interest in girls…"

Fred frowned instantly, understanding what Draco was getting at. As soon as the words left his lips he gasped, blushing furiously. he had never admitted that to anyone before. Why would he admit it to a Weasley of all people? God knows what Fred would do with this information… he had made a big mistake.

Before Draco could offer an explanation, Fred interrupted his thoughts, "Daddy wouldn't be too happy about that, would he?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco said firmly, but obviously lying.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone," Fred said carelessly, like it didn't even matter, "I don't think I'm that attracted to women either."

Draco's eyes widened, "R-really?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. I'll keep those feelings locked up inside until they burst out. I don't need to share my doubts or worries with my family, unless I've decided they're true."

"Why not?"

"Because my family always seem to have a lot to deal with anyway. I don't need to add an extra load on," The redhead said simply.

"Have you told your brother?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one."

"No," Fred sighed, turning his head away to look at George dancing among their friends, "I just don't think I could face it. I don't know what he would think. I guess I'm scared."

"I know how you feel," Draco lowered his head, his voice getting quieter when people walked past, "I can't even imagine how my father react if he found out about these feelings. He would either dismiss it and tell me to just do as he says and get on with it or completely lose it."

"It's not easy for you, is it?" Fred questioned with a sympathetic look, "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Their eyes met properly for the first time that night and they saw something more. It wasn't just hate or even resentment. It wasn't that one was a Malfoy and one was a Weasley. They were suddenly just Draco and Fred. Two people… who suddenly discovered that they actually got on better than they ever thought they could.

Draco's eyes traced every curve on Fred's soft face. Why had he never realised Fred was so beautiful before? Why had he not bothered to tell the difference between Fred and George before? And the big question was, what was this feeling clenching his heart?

"Well… I guess I'll see you later," Fred nodded awkwardly at Draco, slowly stepping away.

Draco watched as Fred walked away, taking glances back every once in awhile at the smaller boy, "See you later."

It wasn't such a blur after that. Draco danced with Pansy, putting on his cold exterior but really spent most of the time looking at Fred. He watched the way the older boy moved, how he smiled. Draco kept blushing as Fred would catch his gaze, offering a small quirk of the lips.

As the atmosphere died down, more people left and the dance floor was emptier. Slower music was played, only couples left there, dancing close together.

Draco didn't know why he was still here with Pansy. Well he did; Fred was still here with Angelina and he couldn't keep his eyes off the Gryffindor. He didn't know where Fred's twin was, it was strange not seeing the two boys together. It was strange to study the individual rather than the pair. 

There was so many different emotions running through his veins at that moment. He was infatuated with Fred. He wanted to discover more about the Weasley. He wanted to find out everything about him. He was confused on so many levels. Did he really like guys? And was he… attracted to Fred Weasley of all people? He was… jealous. Of Angelina. She was allowed to dance with Fred… touch him, be near him. Even just allowed to talk to him. Something Draco wasn't allowed to do. And mostly… he was just frustrated. All these feelings bubbling up in him… they had just come out of nowhere in one night and were driving him crazy.

"What's the matter with you, Draco?" Pansy asked moving slowly as he held her, though their bodies were quite far apart, "You've been acting even more distant tonight."

Draco tried to ignore Fred and Angelina whose bodies were pressed closely together as they grinned and chatted, "Nothing. I'm just tired."

Pansy huffed in annoyance, continuing to sway to the music.

Draco watched Fred lean forward, whispering intimately into Angelina's ear. She giggled uncontrollably pressing her breasts into Fred's chest.

Draco growled in irritation, dropping Pansy's hand and waist. She looked at him in confusion but Draco just shook his head.

"Sorry. I have to go."

The Slytherin rushed towards the door, continuing to shake his head. He bolted down the corridors towards the dungeons.

He passed many couples snogging, or girls crying, none of them paying any attention to him but continued with their own activities.

"Draco!"

He turned around abruptly at the sound of his name, his eyes scanning the empty corridor. Draco's lips parted when he saw Fred dashing towards him, a panicked look on his face.

He slowed down as he approached Draco, both of them gaping at each other. The emotions shone through their eyes, both finally understanding each other.

Before Draco could say a word, Fred had stepped forward, drawn him into his arms and captured his lips. Draco gasped for a moment but felt himself blushing like a schoolgirl. Fred's lips were rough and slightly chapped but Draco loved it. It felt so much better than any girl's soft lips covered in lipstick. His first kiss with a man… and it was better than any previous kiss. But maybe it was just… Fred.

Draco felt the butterflies which had never come before. For nobody. He knew this was special there was something special about Fred and he wanted nothing more than to get to know him better. Anyone who could make Draco feel like jelly must be special. For the first time in a long while, he actually felt for a person.

The chaste kiss ended sooner than Draco wanted. His eyes fluttered back open and were met by orbs of deep brown, smiling back at him.

"You taste like cinnamon," Draco whispered in embarrassment, enfolding his arms around Fred's neck.

Fred's arms took their newly found place around the smaller boy's waist, "I didn't quite get what you tasted like."

"You have time to find out," Draco said in a flirty way, shocked by his own words.

"I felt something for you tonight, Draco," Fred said in all seriousness, "I saw something. Something different. Something other people don't see. And… I want to see more of it. I really want to get to know you better. The real you."

"It's going to be hard to let someone in," Draco nibbled on his bottom lip, dropping his head on Fred's shoulder.

"I hope you will though."

~X~

"The next morning it was Christmas day and we had to go straight home," Draco told George with teary eyes, "We didn't see each other all holiday and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going to happen. I missed him and I hadn't even spent an evening with him. I wanted so much to see him again.

"When we went back to school, the first day I hardly saw him. When I did finally see him at dinner that evening, we caught each other's gaze but not for long. I was worried he regretted it all," Draco admitted, "But before I went back to the dorms he dragged me into a broom closet and kissed me senseless," Draco smiled blissfully, tipping his head back, "That was the start."

"I didn't realise… it was that long. I thought it was shorter. Much shorter," George breathed, his fingers running through his hair.

"I don't know how we managed to keep it a secret so long."

 

"How... did you break up?"

"It was the Summer after my sixth year... It was kind of a mutual thing. Fred had put up with too much of the shit I did. Being involved in Dumbledore's death... was too much for him. By that point... I didn't want to involve him further. I think we had both needed to end it for a while."

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier. I really am," A guilty George said, "I'm just so angry all the time."

Draco held out a hand for George, who was hesitant at first, but slowly let his slip into the smaller.

"I know. It's hard and I'm angry too but… maybe we could help each other through this," Draco hid behind his locks of golden hair, "We could get through it together."

George stared into the younger's stormy grey eyes, "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, need the motivation!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and George get to know eachother better.

The atmosphere at Weasley Wizard Wheezes had been, overall, much better since with incident in Fred's room. It seemed that George and Draco understood each other better and everyone working there had noticed the tension had completely vanished and that they were now at ease with each other.

For some it was strange. In particular Ron. He didn't understand why his brother was suddenly really nice to a Malfoy who had been hateful towards them for years. Lee and Verity found it strange that George and Draco were getting on so well, but they didn't dwell on it, but instead enjoyed the unusually peaceful atmosphere.

Something new for boys too was the fact that they had someone to talk to. Someone who really understood to extent of their pain, even though their relationships with Fred were completely different. They both missed Fred just as much but in different ways, but that was enough to understand each other. And that was enough to talk to each other about their pain and maybe… feel a little better about it all.

George was working at the counter, something he hadn't done much of in about a month. He didn't think it was right to be serving the customers when he was in such a foul mood all the time. Just because George was distraught and angry, didn't mean he couldn't think logically about the business. But now he was better. Not happier. But he wasn't as snappy with other people anymore. His family had noticed the change and most likely appreciated it.

Lee strolled up to the counter, holding stacks of Canary Creams boxes. He placed them down on the counter, grinning at George.

"So, you've been bright lately," Lee nodded at customers as they walked past the till.

"What?" George frowned, pursing his lips at his friend.

"You've been better. Not as angry," Lee said with a soft smile and a sigh, "It's an improvement. Easier to work with you too, mate."

"Why are you questioning it? Isn't that good?" George said with raised eyebrows. He moved papers across the table, flipping through some of them.

"Of course. But… I'm just wondering why. What happened? Or.. Who happened?" Lee said with hesitation, making sure not to say anything which could be taken in the wrong way, "Because… you've been talking to Malfoy a lot recently… which is kind of weird but if it's making you feel better, then who am I to question it?"

George paused for a moment, thinking of Draco and how their 'friendship' had grown in the past few weeks. He had hardly noticed really. He didn't know he was better because of Draco, "Go away, Lee… just, look after the till."

George picked up the Canary Creams in a huff, ignoring Lee's guilty glances as he charged to the storeroom. Some of the customers gave him strange looks as he passed, then he threw the door open.

Draco's head flung around, despite him knowing he shouldn't get distracted from the potions he was making.

"What are you doing with those?" Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows and dropping sprigs of lavender into the potion.

George shrugged, dropping the Canary Creams onto a shelf, "Dunno."

"What's wrong?" Draco questioned, dropping the last ingredient into the potion before leaving it to brew.

"Nothing… nothing at all," The older boy ran his fingers through his messy ginger locks.

"I'm here if you need to talk to me."

George slowly walked over to Draco, his feet dragging along the floor slightly. The blonde watched his every move. George sat down on a chair next to his 'friend'.

"Do you need a distraction?" Draco asked quietly.

"I guess so…" George muttered, lowering his head.

"Can I tell you about Fred and I?"

"Yeah… it will make us both feel better," He sat up in his chair, instantly looking more alert at the mention of Fred's name.

Draco jumped up onto the counter, smiling softly to himself, "One time, in my fifth year and in yours and Fred's seventh, we were almost caught in the dorms. It was after one of your DA meetings and the stupid squad thing was trying to find you all."

"You were in that stupid squad thing," George commented with a slight smirk.

"My father told me to join it," Draco snapped quickly before continuing with his story, "Fred found me after the meeting. I was with the squad and he quickly just grabbed me from round the corridor and dragged me up to the Gryffindor dorms," They both chuckled at how Fred like that was, "We were… you know, kissing and stuff…" Draco said with a slight blush but George only smiled, "When we heard someone heading up to the room. It was Lee. Fred pushed me into a cupboard to hide me. I slept in that cupboard all night."

"No way…" George slapped a hand over his mouth, giggling uncontrollably.

"Yes way. He said that in the middle of the night he came to get me out but I was already sleeping. In his own words, I 'was to damn adorable to wake up'," Draco said with slight annoyance but also a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I can just imagine him saying that." George sighed.

Silence swept over the two for a moment, as their eyes met. Stormy grey meeting a deep brown provoked a smile from each boy, before they nervously broke their strong gaze.

"Did Fred ever tell you about the time we tried to run away?" George murmured, looking up at Draco again.

"No," The younger said softly.

"We were only about eight. Mum had been having a go at us again about playing too many tricks. We had been lying in our room and Fred just said, we should get out of here. Together. Than we can play as many tricks as we like and have all the fun in the world and no one would ever question it. He said we could do anything we liked.

"That evening we packed our bags, mostly with sweets and chocolate frogs cards. Nothing practical really. We waited till mum was absorbed in teaching Ginny how to knit without magic, Ron and Percy were in their rooms, Dad was at work and Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts at the time. We escaped through the back door and just ran. Ran and ran and ran," George smiled blissfully, leaning his head back, "It was amazing. I've never felt so free.

"We went rather mad. Or maybe we were just hyper. I dunno… but we climbed a tree. We said it would be our tree," The twin chuckled, sniffing slightly, "We were only eight. We said we could live there. So that night, we fell asleep in that tree, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"In the morning, we woke up, happy as we could be. Fred tried to get down, he said he was going to get some proper food, whatever that meant. But he couldn't get down. Just couldn't. I tried, I couldn't.

"Eventually, later in that day, Dad found us. He helped get us down, with a bit of magic of course. Dad found it all rather funny. Mum was furious when we got back… but said she was just happy we were back."

"Did you ever try to run away again?" Draco grinned widely, interested by the old story.

"No. No, never. I don't know why. We probably both realised that our lives weren't at all bad."

Again, the two boys caught each other's eyes. This time there was something more. Something beyond just 'my twin brother's ex-lover' or 'my ex-lover's twin brother'. It was the first time they felt a real connection. An unexplainable connection. 

And it was the first time George found Draco beautiful. Although Draco didn't look the same as he used to, he had changed again. And definitely for the better. He was still pale of course, but not unhealthily and much brighter. His hair wasn't slicked back like it used to be, but sat carefully in front of his forehead and was no longer messy. His cheekbones were strong, there were no bags under his eyes and his eyes didn't look broken anymore. It was a different shade of grey… a silver of sorts. He was unusual looking… but he always had been. And George liked that. He found Draco beautiful.

 

"Can I ask you something, Draco?"

The Slytherin nodded, "Of course."

"You seem like a decent guy. Why were you such a dick at school?"

Draco chuckled before pursing his lips, "I didn't know how to be anything else. I just... I was supposed to be that way. That's what my father told me to be."

"Why did you not stand up to him?" George' face was screwed up in confusion, "If you're not really like that... why didn't you tell him to go fuck himself?"

Draco smiled sadly, "It wasn't that simple."

"But it is that simple. If you had... you wouldn't have been a death eater, you wouldn't have to be here to keep yourself out of Azkaban. It's your life. Not his."

"Perhaps I needed someone like you to challenge me," the Malfoy smirked. 

"Did Fred never..."

"No," Draco said with a sigh before George could continue, "Fred was too soft sometimes. You're different in that way."

 

The boys fell into a comfortable silence. Both their gazes fell away from one another as they thought about the conversation they had just had.

 

"Why were you upset before?" Draco said tenderly, almost feeling the need to reach out and comfort George… like he used to do for Fred.

"Just people asking about you… about us. It was frustrating," George said simply, "I don't even know what this is myself."

"Friends?" Draco smiled gently offering George a hand.

George accepted the hand gratefully, laughing, "Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to kaszz_chan and Catreader for commenting on the last chapter! Please keep up with the feedback, it's great to hear what you all think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco calls in sick.

George stared down at the letter in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed, not in annoyance, but in concern.

George,

I'm really not feeling well today. The house elves are looking after me. I'm sorry I can't make it today. I hope I will be back tomorrow. I will tell you how I'm feeling tonight. I'm sorry George.

Draco

George worried thoroughly about Draco for the rest of the day. He hardly concentrated on work; Verity who was working that day noticing completely.

George knew Draco had no one with him to look after him properly. Yes, the house elves would probably bring him potions and food but he wouldn't have anyone there… to just be there for him.

The redhead remembered when he was sick and Fred sat by his bedside all day, telling him jokes, playing Wizard's chess with him and just looking after him. He remembers doing the same for Fred. He remembers the night he lost his ear, Fred curled up in bed with him that night. He made jokes about George's ear but also told him he would stick by him no matter what.

Despite the fact it was supposed to be a traumatic experience for George, that had been one of his best nights with Fred ever. He had never felt so close to his twin before, even though they had spent most their life together and been inseparable.

He didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have Fred with him through those times. George wondered; Did Fred ever look after Draco in that way or vice versa? Was Draco ever looked after in his time in need at all? He often wondered more about their break up. He thought back to around that time and didn't think that Fred had ever shown signs of going through that. Then again, it was a hard time for everybody and he hadn't even sensed a change when he started seeing Draco. He thought about Draco and how hard it must have been for the boy. Draco had clearly still loved Fred and he probably had no friends or support in the last year apart from his parents. He wondered more about why Fred has broken up with the beautiful Slytherin. 

He was coming to care about the younger boy more and more. Something which almost worried George. He didn't want to see him hurt and the fact he was ill was bothering George too much. He found talking to Draco about his feelings as well as more general things easy and comfortable. He hadn't felt so comfortable with someone since Fred.

And George would be lying if he said he didn't find himself deeply attracted to Draco. He noticed more and more everyday how Draco's golden hair fell in front of his shiny silver eyes. He noticed his strong yet delicate bone structure. George had even found his eye line dropping to the Slytherin's buttocks the other day…

There was no doubt in his mind now that he did like guys.

He could almost laugh at the thought. Both him and Fred, gay? Gay twins? And both attracted to the same boy, it would seem.

 

But it was wrong. So wrong. Draco had been his brother's lover for Merlin's sake. 

At the end of the day, George had decided. Maybe he wasn't that important to Draco and maybe Draco wouldn't really necessarily want him there, but George had decided everyone needed someone when they were sick. Or so he told himself. 

So there he was, standing outside Malfoy Manor. Slightly intimidated really. It was so much compared to his tiny flat above Wheezes, or even the Burrow. But he hadn't seen inside yet.

George hastily knocked on the door, pulling up a shoulder bag which was slung over his left shoulder. He heard no noise from inside but the large double doors suddenly flung open.

George had a moment of confusion, but realised that standing there instead of a person, was a house elf instead.

"Are you here to see Master Draco?" The house elf asked politely, looking up at George with his wide eyes.

"Yes… is he alright?" George asked uncertainly, offering a small smile.

"He's feeling better, yes sir. But he's still not great, sir," The House Elf said in a jitter, shaking and nodding his or her head quickly, "Would you like Effy to tell him you came by, sir?"

"No," George smiled, "I'd like to see him myself."

Effy's eyes widened as she (George assumed she was a she) looked like she almost didn't know what to do, "Effy doesn't think Master Draco wants to see anyone today, sir."

"I'm his boss. He has to see me," George chuckled, almost being able to picture Draco's annoyed face at that comment.

The house elf stood there a moment in a hesitation, looking around, his head moving extremely quickly. Soon, he stepped back and allowed George to enter, "F-follow Effy, sir."

George admired the gothic build of Malfoy manor. Compared to the burrow or his own apartment, it was like a prison. It was dreary and cold, all greys and blacks, no colour at all. And most of all it was cold. Just cold. George could only imagine how lonely Draco felt in this house alone. Even with other people in the house it must have been just as lonely.

Effy led George to Draco's room. George watched as the elf nervously knocked on the door. They both heard a croaky voice come from the room and the smaller being slowly twisted the doorknob.

"Effy is sorry to disturb you, master Draco, but you have a visitor."

Draco lay in his bed which faced the door, his eyes half lidded. Although he was normally pale, his skin was now sickly white, much like when George first discovered him at the grave. In fact his whole appearance rather reminded him of that day and how distraught Draco had been. It made George's heart ache to see Draco that way.

"George…" Draco sat upright in surprise, nibbling on his lower lip. His voice was just as weak as his appearance, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you weren't dying or losing any limbs," George said with a small smirk, moving towards the boy.

"O-oh… well I'm fine… you can go if you want," Draco said with a small shrug, lowering his gaze. He was sure George was only here out of obligation.

George chuckled, shaking his head, "Stay in bed, I'll look after you."

Before Draco could even protest, George had already asked Effy where the kitchen was and started heading downstairs again.

George made a quick healing draught while he was down in the kitchen, many house elves assisting him. He asked them whether Draco got many visitors and they quickly said that he never did. It broke George's heart a little more. He realised he now cared about Draco and the thought of him in this big house with no one other than the house elves for company worried him. He told himself that he should definitely visit Draco more often.

George also threw together a quick soup, using magic to make sure it was ready. He thanked the elves for their help as one handed him a tray and he placed the potion on the tray.

The redhead made his way back upstairs, remembering the path from last time. Draco's door was already open and he was still sitting up in the bed, waiting on him.

"You look awful, you know?" George commented with raised eyebrows. He moved towards Draco's bed, taking a seat next to the sick boy. He laid the tray down on the side table and picked up the potion, already in a drinking glass ready for Draco.

"So do you," Draco spat back, but was still obvious to George that he was joking.

"Here," He handed the blonde the healing draught, Draco grasping it with shaky hands, "It will make you feel better."

Draco glanced down at it, admiring the potion. Potions had been by far his best subject at Hogwarts and he knew what a simple healing draught was supposed to look like. And this was absolutely perfect to Draco's great surprise, "You're good at potions," He downed the drink, not even waiting for the other's reaction.

George nodded slowly lowering his head, "I always liked potions."

"Fred hated Potions. And he was rubbish at them."

The twin sniggered, "Yeah, he was. When we invented products, he would always come up with the ideas for what they are and I would make them. He was the more creative one."

"You were quite different," Draco observed, sinking deeper into his bed, "He was louder and more confident on his own than you are. But… maybe that's just because… him going has affected you."

"We never let anyone in deep enough to learn the differences in our personality. I guess… you're the first one to notice the real differences in us. Even though… you only really know me after… Fred died."

There was a pause between the two. No more needed to be said. They often left conversations like this; Not needing to say anything more because, even though they had only properly got to know each other for just less than a month, they understood each other better than anyone. They never needed to explain themselves to each other.

"Feeling any better?" George whispered delicately.

"Yeah… thanks." Draco said uncertainly, tipping his head backwards.

"What was wrong with you anyway?" George said cheekily.

Draco almost felt the need to stick his head out playfully, "I have the flu I think."

"You have magic… and you're good at potions… why couldn't you have recovered yourself?"

"Aw, did you miss me today Georgie?" Draco said mockingly, even if in a croaky voice.

"Just answer the question."

"You obviously don't know much about illness, Weasley. I can hardly move. The house elves don't know how to make potions. Whenever I was sick before… my mother would make something for me."

"You must be lonely here," George commented. He suddenly felt the need to reach forward and cup Draco's pale face but resisted that disturbing feeling, "It must be hard."

"I'm used to it now."

George knew not to expand anymore on it. Instead his eyes scanned the room in silence, curiously. Draco's room was probably brighter than any of the other rooms he had passed or been into in Draco manor. Plain, but still brighter.

When George suddenly spotted a guitar in the corner, his curiosity level reached an all time high. He grinned widely, almost in a strange disbelief.

"You play guitar?" The taller boy asked, intrigued.

Draco gaped at the corner, realising he hadn't put it away, "Oh… a little."

"I wouldn't have been able to guess that."

"I tried to teach Fred how to play guitar once," Draco's lips quirked at the memory.

George laughed loudly, "No way?"

"He was rubbish. Not sure how he made such a painful sound from a guitar."

"Would you play for me one day?" George said in all seriousness, smiling softly.

Draco stared into George's chocolate orbs, feeling trapped in those eyes for a moment. He blushed as an image of him playing guitar to George streamed through his mind but warmed to the thought very quickly, "Y-Yeah. One day… I will."

George grinned happily and Draco's heart fluttered violently, shocking him completely. Why did George's smile affect him so?

"Thank you for coming here, George. It's really made me feel better. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've got a few much chapter left to write, hopefully I'll be finished before I catch up with the updating! Thank you for commenting again kaszz_chan! Always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco misplaces a picture of him and Fred.

George sat at his table, biting on the end of his quill as he stared into thin air. He knew he should be doing his paperwork. It would never get done if he didn't start it soon. But he couldn't. he was too distracted.

Distracted by a certain blonde. Not that Draco was even in the room, oh no. Draco was downstairs, in the basements, getting the new Pygmy Puffs ready for display. But Draco had consumed George's thoughts a lot recently. He knew he was very attracted to Draco in a physical way, but George had never had feelings for someone. He didn't know what it felt like to love and care for another in a romantic way.

Whatever it was he felt for Draco, he had never felt it for anyone else before.

Would Fred be upset with him? He was attracted to Fred's ex-lover. He possibly had feelings for Fred's lover. He knew how much conflict it would have caused if Fred were alive. But… maybe Fred would think differently when looking down on them.

Maybe he would approve. More feasibly, he would hate it. 

George huffed in annoyance, throwing his fists down on the table before lifting himself out the chair.

The redhead made his way down the basement, almost going down to check how Ron was doing with the shop, but deciding against it. Ron needed to learn how to run the shop without him around all the time.

He entered the basement, smiling as he saw Draco with his sleeves rolled up, hair messily brushed out of his face and cheeks flushed as he tried to catch a few pygmy puffs who were darting around the room.

George leaned against the door frame, chuckling to himself. Draco's head shot up immediately and he glared at George.

"Don't laugh," Draco hissed, crossing his arms like a child.

"But it's funny," George countered, watching Draco's frown only grow.

"I hate these things," Draco snapped, observing the balls of fluff as they banged into chairs and tables.

"I bet you're being too rough with them, that's all."

George stepped towards the Malfoy, Draco's eyes widening as George grabbed his hand in a firm grip. The older boy bent down, bringing Draco with him.

Reluctantly, he released Draco's hand and instead held it out for the Pygmy Puffs. Draco mirrored him, looking to George's concentrated face for approval.

As soon as these gentle movements started, the Puffs had stopped their rampage around the basement floor. Slowly, a purple Pygmy Puff started to creep towards George's hand.

George stroked the creature delicately, listening to the purr. It was only then he scooped the Pygmy up, though the Pygmy Puff was willing, and placed it in the box with the rest of the Puffs.

Draco watched George's every movement with fascination. Why was he being so gentle? He had never seen George so gentle. Okay… maybe when Draco was sick a few weeks ago, George was extremely caring. But George had a fiery personality. Normally everything he did was impulsive and unstructured. Seeing him be so tender with these creatures was something Draco wasn't used to… and it also made his heart melt.

George kneeled again next to Draco, holding out his hand very closely to the younger boy's, "You see? Gentle."

Draco found himself nodding as he got lost in those chocolate eyes. They were the same as Fred's, yet different. He didn't know at this time, what the difference was, but he knew he used to get lost in Fred's eyes too… but in a completely different way.

When their hands touched, something rushed through the boy's veins. Both gradually started to lean into each other, their eyes not breaking away for a millisecond.

"What the hell is this?"

Both gasped in surprise, insinuating someone had caught them in the act. Their heads spun around, only to see Ron standing there, a scowl ridden across his face.

"It's not what it looks like, Ron…" George muttered in instinct and Draco nodded quickly in nervous agreement.

"This is not what it seems?" Ron abruptly held something up, the two almost breathing a sigh of relief until they realised what he was holding. A photo of Draco and Fred. One of the photos from the box, in fact. One of them kissing.

"Th-that's…. where did you get that?" Draco stood up abruptly, his face a picture of distraught.

"I went up to ask George a question and this was lying on his desk!" Ron screamed in disgust.

"Ah… you dropped it Draco, I was going to give it back to you today," George said guiltily, lowering his head.

"What is it?" Ron screeched again, waving the photo, "What is this?"

Draco put on a brave face, lifting his chin slightly. He walked towards Ron and snatched the picture out of his hand, "First of all, it's mine now. And it's supposed to be private. And…" Draco took a deep breath, looking to George for support for a moment, "Fred and I were together a while ago."

Ron's lips parted in shock but he gritted his teeth, "Why the hell would Fred be with you?" He stepped forward so he was almost face to face with Draco, though the blonde still held his ground, "I don't believe you! It's not true!"

Just as Ron looked like he was about to lash out at Draco, George stepped in front of him, shoving him slightly, "Hey!" Ron tried to push past his brother again but George held his shoulders firmly, "Hey. Stop. I know it's strange! I know it's hard."

"Did you know about this?" Ron glared at his older brother.

"I-I only found out about a month ago," George muttered, nibbling on his lower lip, "But that's not the point. The point is… What you should be upset about… what I was upset about… was that Fred never told us."

Ron looked over George's shoulder at Draco, then back at George confused, "Fred never told you?"

"No… and that's why I was so upset. Because he didn't feel like he could trust us with this. He couldn't even trust me… his own twin brother. That hurt me so much…" Ron's face calmed and he nodded in understanding, "It wasn't so much that it was Draco Malfoy. Just that we never knew. Because I've got to know Draco after the past few weeks… and he's really not as bad as he ever made out to be. He's actually rather great," Draco smiled softly, feeling his heart flutter at George's words, "We… should all try to accept Draco. He's mourning too. And I've kind of realised… it's better not to mourn on your own."

Ron's eyes started to glitter with tears, "I can't believe he never told us something. Was it serious?" He asked, the question still directed at George.

"Yeah…" George nodded, exchanging glances with Draco.

"I'm not sure I can… accept it," Ron stepped away, shaking his head violently, "I'm not sure I can accept him."

"Hey, listen," George reasoned with a gentle voice, "It's gonna take time. It takes time."

"I can't believe you're being the reasonable one. You're normally so… distraught about everything."

"Believe me, I don't know why I'm being like this either."

Ron finally peeped up at Draco, grimacing as he looked into the Malfoy's eyes, "I guess I can try with you, Malfoy… I mean… it's gonna be hard. And if you try any shit, you're outta here."

"I think that's my decision Ron," George sniggered lightly.

"You know what I mean."

"Thank you, Weasley. I'll try to live up to your not so high standards," Draco said with a smirk. Ron frowned but George just laughed and playfully hit Draco over the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it motivates me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco recieves an unexpected invite.

The sound of the floo in the room next to him brought a groan from George's lips. He didn't know which family member this was going to be, but he knew whoever it was would be equally annoying.

Yesterday, Ron had found out about Draco being Fred's lover. Although Ron had not reacted in a good way at first and was rather shocked and disgusted, after he had begrudgingly asked a few questions and seemed to start accepting it. He had also become rather emotional about it all and was just upset that Fred had never told any of them.

Although George hadn't seen or heard from any of them, he guessed the news about Draco had spread. Ron wasn't likely to keep his mouth shut about something like that. He's not sure how they would all react. He thought that they would all try to accept Draco, but wasn't sure whether really, deep down, they would…

George's thoughts drifted back to Draco, as they often did recently. George knew he was absolutely captivated by Draco at the moment. Draco was fascinating. He was seeing all these things he never would have if he hadn't started working here. He was rather sweet and sensitive… yet he had this clever, snappy side to him which could challenge anything anyone said.

The redhead sighed, hearing the footsteps come from down the corridor. Sometimes he hoped it was Draco. Though he didn't understand what he felt for Draco, he knew that he wanted to be around him as much as possible. He knew he hadn't felt at such comfort with someone since Fred.

The kitchen door suddenly flew open and George knew who it was instantaneously who it was by the flick of her long red hair.

"Well Ginny, how nice of you to visit," George said sarcastically and continued to read the Daily Prophet.

"I wouldn't have to if you visit the Burrow once in awhile," Ginny crossed her arms in a huff and tilted her chin up, "You haven't visited in three weeks. Mum has been convinced you don't want to see her, so hasn't come over here herself. Dad has been busy with helping to clean up Hogwarts so has been too tired to visit. I've been helping mum around the house and I'm going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks and if we hadn't have reminded you, we would have seen each other till Christmas."

"Uh, I guess you're right then," George rolled his eyes behind the newspaper.

"Charlie's over at the moment," George's head shot up. He didn't know Charlie was in London… no one had told him. Ron would have known seeing as he does live at the Burrow. Why didn't he tell him? "He arrived last night."

"Why did no one tell me?" George said with a fierce frown on his face.

"He only arrived last night, as a surprise," Ginny finally took a seat down next to her brother, "George, please come to dinner tonight. We need to see you. I know it's hard but we can get through this together."

"It's not that… it's just I'm not very good company. I'm not the same person I was," George said solemnly, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

Ginny smiled softly and reached forward to slide her hand into his, "We love you all the same. It's going to take time to get back to… reality but you can't do it on your own. We want to help."

"I've been feeling better lately," George muttered, opening himself up to his sister.

Ginny nodded her voice wavering slightly, "That's good. That's good, George."

"Okay, I'll come," George agreed, pulling his hand away from hers again.

A satisfied look overcame her face, "Good. Hermione's going to be there too. You know… if you want to bring someone you could…?"

The boy let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at his sister, "And who would I possibly bring?"

"I don't know…" Ginny glanced through her eyelashes, biting her lip, "Maybe… M-Draco…"

And then it clicked. George leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Mum put you up to this didn't she?" Ginny grumbled to herself, knowing she had failed, "You've found out about… Draco."

"And we want to accept him. We talked and talked and talked about it last night. All of us," Ginny explained, "And we realised that Draco must be hurting too. So… isn't it better we all mourn together than on our own? We thought we could help him through it too… we just need to get to know him better because apparently you don't think he's all that bad and nor does mum or dad…"

"I doubt he would come," George said sceptically, "I've come to know him quite well… and although he's actually… a really great person, I don't think he would feel comfortable coming tonight."

"You might as well ask though."

~X~

An hour later and George was waiting for Draco. He was sitting in the living room, beside the fireplace fidgeting nervously. Draco obviously wouldn't want to come. What would he think about his family asking him to come to have dinner with them? Would he be annoyed at George for asking? Well, of course he wouldn't be annoyed but he would be confused… and there would be no way he would want to come.

The fire blared and George's head automatically shot up. Draco stood in the fireplace, smiling gently at the redhead, a slight blush tinting his cheeks which George couldn't help but notice.

George also noticed that Draco looked particularly well today. Although his hair wasn't slicked back like it used to be, it was neat, not hiding his beautiful face which George was pleased about. He wore a smart suit, tie up to the collar, only making him look extremely handsome. George had to make sure he wasn't drooling. Most noticeably, Draco's eyes were brighter than he had seen them in a while. That made George happy.

"You look good," George grinned, standing up as Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco's blush only deepened and he lowered his head, "Why did you ask me here?" He hoped to spend time with George. He didn't know why and it confused him… but what he did know was George's presence comforted him. And… he hadn't felt this way for anyone since Fred.

"Um, you probably won't want to… but Ginny will kill me if she finds out I didn't ask," George said nervously. Draco smiled slightly. He had never seen George nervous before. He found it… endearing, "My mum has asked if you want to come to dinner tonight."

Draco was a little taken back, his lips parted in shock, "This is because of… yesterday."

George bowed his head, almost in disappointment, "Look, I know it was a stupid idea. I'll just tell her you can't c-"

"I want to come," Draco said abruptly, glaring at George, "I haven't had dinner with anyone for months. I would like the company."

George's shocked impression said it all really. He never thought Draco would want to come to dinner with the Weasleys… Even if he was with Fred once, he never thought he would go that far, "R-really?"

"Yes. And… I should get to know your family… like I should have when Fred and I were together," Draco nodded with certainty.

"I-I'm surprised. I thought you would be totally against the idea."

"They know about Fred and I. I could try and avoid your family as much as possible but for some reason I think that's not going to happen now," Draco said casually, "Plus, I owe it to Fred. He wouldn't want there to be bad blood."

~X~

George was still surprised as him and Draco stood outside the Burrow later that evening. He thought Draco may change his mind over the day… but no, he had stayed very much certain about having dinner with the Weasleys.

They had spent a few hours together before heading to the Burrow. They had chatted about nothing in particular, joking and dare he say, flirting. Fred had hardly been mentioned which was something new for the two. They had touched fondly and blushed at the compliments shot at each other.

George cursed himself for it. He cursed himself for… starting to fall for Draco. He knew Draco could never return his feelings in the same way; he had been in love with his twin brother and Draco wasn't going to get over that soon. But George couldn't help it… as he got to know Draco better and better, he liked more and more things about him. He… fell for him more and more.

Four months. He had to keep reminding him. Only four more months would Draco have to work in such close conditions to him.

But… what would happen after that? Would they grow apart? Would this short lived relationship end? Or would Draco remain close to him? After this night with his family, would Draco become even closer?

"Are you nervous?" George asked carefully, staring at Draco's emotionless face.

"No… it's only the Weasleys," Draco countered, shooting a questioning glance at George.

George shook his head and nudged Draco with his elbow, "You can't go in with that attitude."

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco said sincerely, looking at George with an apologetic look. His hand rested on George's shoulder automatically, "I just meant… I practically had Voldemort and his cronies coming for dinner at my house every day. I think… this is slightly easier."

Their eyes met and that strange connection flowed between them. That sense of understanding, that comfort. This confusing feeling that overcame them, one which was familiar to Draco though he resisted it as much as his heart reached out to George. George had never felt it before… it was completely new to him.

George slowly let his palm slide over Draco's cheek. Draco felt his face heat up, a strong blush overcoming his cheeks. George's warm hands felt too good against his cheek. Irresistibly good. He found himself leaning into that soft skin.

The older boy's thumb unconsciously brushes against Draco's flushed skin, almost in a trance. Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling of George's fingers stroking his face.

The door suddenly flung open, interrupting the brief moment between the two. Their heads shot up and hearts sunk in disappointment. His hand parted from Draco's face before she could see. 

Standing there was Molly Weasley, her fists on her waist as she glared up at her taller son. George automatically winced at her expression, one he had seen many times before.

She shook her head and stepped forward, "I've got a bone to pick with you mister."

Draco stilled for a moment in confusion, until he saw George let out a large sigh, "I'm sorry mum."

"If you're sorry, why don't you come to visit! You had me and your dad all worried!" She gasped out, her lips pressed tightly together in a line between each word, "A letter now and then! That's all! I couldn't come out because I have Ginny, Ron and Harry at home to look after!"

"Keeping Ginny and Harry away from each other? Away from each other's rooms?" George said while biting his lip, trying to stifle laughter.

Molly blinked for a moment in surprise. A joke? George was telling…jokes again? Of course it was good! Of course but… why? A month ago he was absolutely awful… what had suddenly changed?

But when George glanced back to see a chuckling Draco, it clicked in Molly's head. Draco must have been making George feel better. If Draco really was with Fred at one point and possibly made Fred happy… of course George and Draco would also have a connection. And they must have been helping each other and making each other feel better.

Molly felt a sudden gratitude towards Draco because of her own insinuations. If he was really making George feel better… she would welcome him even more into her home.

A grin split across her face and she slapped George's arm playfully, "Harry isn't here at the moment. He's gone to stay with Hagrid for the night. But Hermione has come to visit," She finally turned to Draco and opened her arms willingly, "How are you Draco?"

Draco stepped forward awkwardly as the older woman enclosed her arms around him tightly. Draco gasped slightly, but he had to admit: there was something strangely comforting about her hugs. So slowly, he returned the embrace, all the while staring at George.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, thank you," Draco said politely as they separated, "Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. Come in, come in."

The two boys followed Molly into the Burrow. Draco glanced around the house in fascination. The browns and red created such a homely feeling, much different to steely colours covering Malfoy mansion. Although it was much more small, Merlin, Draco preferred it here. The knitted patterns sitting on the sofa, the antique or Muggle contraptions lying around, he loved it.

They were led into the sitting room, where Arthur Weasley and Bill Weasley were sitting. Arthur stood up as soon as they walked in, grinning like an idiot at his son in particular. George stepped forward and they both gave a manly hug, Arthur patting his son on the back.

Bill did the same to George after, ruffling his brother's hair playfully.

Draco carefully stepped forward, holding his hand out for the oldest Weasley. Arthur gave Draco a soft, sympathetic look before taking the blonde's hand and shaking it.

"Draco," He nodded and Draco returned the gesture awkwardly.

"Mr Weasley… Thank you for having me here tonight," Draco said respectfully, offering a small forced smile.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, Draco," Arthur smiled hesitantly, hoping to make the poor boy feel welcome.

Bill quickly came forward after greeting George, offering a hand too, "It's nice to meet you Draco. I'm Bill," Bill had nothing at all against the Malfoy; he had never experienced the 'evil ferret' side of him, as Ron had been calling it the night before. He would treat Draco like he would anyone else, especially as he had been with Fred. At the end of the day, he couldn't be all bad if Fred had been with him. And he knew Charlie felt the same way because they had discussed it the night before.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bill," Draco said relaxing slightly more at the friendly expression on the red head's face.

A yell from Molly rang through the house and was shortly followed by stomping down the stairs. Draco stilled in surprise but George stepped forward and patted him on the back with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, sounds like a stampede but it's only the rest of the Weasley clan," George whispered into Draco's ear intimately.

The smaller boy blushed but nodded, "It seems I've got a hell of a night ahead of me."

George sniggered, "You have no idea."

~X~

Pleasantries past and everyone sat themselves down at the table. Everyone seemed to have been quite friendly towards Draco so far, including Ron although he had been fairly quiet really.

Arthur sat at the top of the table, Bill and Molly next to him. Bill had already said Fleur would be joining them later; she was visiting her sister at the moment. Draco sat next to Molly, feeling most comfortable next to the mother of the household and of course, George on his other side. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table, engaged in their own conversations.

"So how's work Georgie?" Charlie asked grinning from ear to ear at his brother, "New employees I see."

"Yeah, it's been better. Extra help always makes everything go more smoothly," George shrugged, sipping on a drink.

"How you finding it Draco?" Charlie said friendlily, "George doesn't have you slaving away I assume."

Draco bowed his head, sniggering, "Not all the time, no."

George nudged Draco while shaking his head. Charlie also joined them laughing, others around the table also smiling.

"How have you been, Draco?" Hermione gently said, worry ridden in her voice which surprised Draco. He had always been so awful to her… he now realised there was not wrong with Muggle-borns of course but growing up in an environment when words like 'Mudblood' were thrown around every day, of course it had left an impact on Draco.

"Not the best… better but not the best," Draco admitted, keeping his head low, "It's been hard."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Hermione whispered.

"It's okay, thank you. That probably hasn't been the hardest part…" Draco breathed out.

They all knew what he meant and knew not to expand on it, especially when George patted Draco on the back supportively. Like George and the rest of the family, he would talk about loss when ready; despite their differences with Draco, they knew and understood this.

"Have you been to St Mungo's recently George?" Molly said with a concerned look on the face.

George's lips parted as he remembered the reason he needed to attend the hospital every month, "Oh no… I forgot… I must have misplaced the letter if it arrived…" George said quietly, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"Why do you need to go to St Mungo's?" Draco said with a harsh voice, eyebrows furrowed.

Oh yeah… George had never told Draco about his ear. He always hid his missing ear behind his hair. He thought it was absolutely ugly. It didn't really affect him that much everyday. He no longer had to wear bandages and thanks to the work of Healers, his hearing was practically the same. He was supposed to go back to St Mungo's every month but he always forgot, "Um… I never told you about my ear?"

"No…"

"Um… at the Battle of Little Whinging I took a curse to my ear and lost it, see," George timidly pulled his hair, revealing the spot where his ear used to be, "It doesn't really bother me that much."

"B-but…" Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of the pain George must have been in because of that curse. The war had obviously had a huge effect on George. First he lost his ear, had to go through something so physically painful and then the emotional trauma of losing your twin… The war didn't have a good effect of Draco too obviously but he didn't think it was anything compared to George's experience, "I'm sorry…"

George gently placed a hand on the blonde's forearm. The interest around the table peaked as everyone watched the two in the intimate embrace. Their eyes were glued to each other in an intense tie and everyone noticed it. Some looked upon it with disgust, such as Ron who seemed horrified by how close they were. Others watched with fascination like Hermione who was desperately trying to understand what it was between the two.

"You don't need to be sorry; it's not your fault."

And that's when George knew. He knew whatever this was between him and Draco, he could never avoid. He was in too deep already. Even in front of his family, he couldn't escape this grasp Draco had over him. It was overwhelming, and completely uncontrollable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Catreader for commenting on the last chapter! I've only got th epilogue to write now of this story, excited to finish it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George needs to talk to someone about Draco.

The next few months went by quicker than George ever expected. Before he knew it, Percy was coming in for Draco's fourth monthly check up and that meant that Draco would only be working at the shop for another two months. He hadn't asked Draco about his plans after his employment was not a necessity, in fear of the answer he would receive. Why would Draco want to continue sorting out paperwork and brewing the occasional potion for a joke shop? There was more to the him than that, George knew. But George was dreading Draco leaving. 

Their relationship had continued to grow though remained platonic. Apart from the occasional lingering hand or flirty comment and glance. They began to spend more and more time together outside of work. Draco would come round for dinner and George would sometimes go to Malfoy Manor. Draco even came to burrow with George sometimes and like Hermione and Harry, became like an adopted Weasley. When George thought about it, it should have been strange that his family took to Draco so readily. The war had changed the Slytherin. He was no longer the bitter, mean boy he had once appeared to be. He was thoughtful and intelligent. He was kind also, even though Draco seemed to find it hard to accept that about himself. It wasn't just George that realised that the Draco at Hogwarts had been a front. 

However, George's feelings for Draco did not cease. They only blossomed. And with that, George struggled more and more. Part of George thought that Draco did reciprocate these feelings. But there was a light in his eye when he looked at George. Draco had become more open about his reasonings behind his behaviour at school and his participation in the war. George understood, but couldn't resist challenging Draco's submission to his father. Draco always smiled when George made such a comment. He always said that perhaps he needed George's fiery words at those points in his life. He said that Fred was always far too accepting and it allowed Draco to continue to use such excuses. He said that this was part of the reason he and Fred broke it off. George always felt awful for taking that as a good sign. He shouldn't try to one up on his own dead twin. But it always made George feel... special. It made him feel like Draco needed him. 

George had internal debates with himself about what Fred would say about this whole situation. He would try and give Fred a voice in his head, speak for his brother as he was the one who knew Fred the best after all. Sometimes he would imagine Fred angry. He could never know what Fred felt for Draco when he died, as Draco didn't even know himself. So he would imagine that George was still deeply in love with Draco and that he would be furious with George for ever having such affections. Other times he imagine Fred saying of course I'm happy for you George. I'm always happy, if you're happy because Fred did always say that. Fred wanted George to be happy and he would assume his twin would want the same for Draco. But George knew he was being optimistic. If Fred were alive, he would surely be outraged if George ever pursued the man that he once loved and possibly still loved. Just because Fred was dead, did that change anything? 

George just wished he could talk to his brother and find out. 

The day after Percy visited Draco, George couldn't help but take a break from the shop floor and go to see the Malfoy. If Draco was to leave in two months, George thought he should take advantage of every opportunity to see him. 

Draco was brewing a love potion when George walked into the room. He had asked Draco to concoct love potions with different time spans and unsurprisingly, the Slytherin knew exactly how to do them. When Draco noticed George, he lifted his head from the book he was reading and grinned at the other boy widely, making George's heart flutter. 

"How's it going?" George asked. 

"These are the short-term love potions. They're brewing well so far. Have to wait another hour before I can add the next ingredients."

George sat down in the chair next to Draco and they fell into a moments silence. Draco's eyes returned to the book he held and George suddenly felt the need to pull Draco's attention towards him, "What are you reading?" 

Draco smiled, "A Greek love story. It's called Daphnis and Chloe."

"Like Ancient Greek?"

"Well translated... but yes. I find classical antiquity fascinating..." Draco said dreamily, "When I can finally apparate and go places without the ministry wanting to know where I am 24/7, I want to go to Greece. Go to Athens. I want to see the amazing buildings and sculpture for myself."

George was still fixated on the story and asked, "What's it about?"

Draco looked confused for a moment before he realised what George was referring to, "It's about Eros experimenting with human love. He arranges to have a boy and girl grow up together in the countryside, where they age with no concept of love. He wants to see if love will grow anyway. It does. Though they do not know how to cope with it."

"Who is Eros?"

"Cupid," Draco replied with confidence, "The God of love. Well, mostly erotic love."

George couldn't help but blush when Draco said erotic. He felt stupid in his reaction and tried to compose himself, "I didn't think you would like muggle literature."

Draco flashed him an undoubtedly flirty smirk, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

George couldn't help but grin and lean back in his chair, "Maybe I could find out."

George and Draco stared at each other, the smiles never leaving their faces. Draco's gaze was heated and made George flush furiously. Draco seemed unaffected and continued to watch George, seeming amused by George's behaviour. 

After a long ten seconds, George stood up abruptly. He went for the door, muttering a keep up the good work on the way. 

He thought he could hear Draco laughing as he closed the door. 

Two days later, Draco and George were at the Burrow, having just eaten. It was still light outside and Draco often liked to sit on the bench in the garden of the Burrow. He always just sat there, looking off into the distance. George always wondered what he was thinking of. 

George was sitting at the table with Charlie, finishing off their mum's cake she had made from fresh for dessert. 

"So... don't get defensive, I'm just asking... What's happening with you and Draco? You're very close," Charlie said in a quiet tone, "It kind of looks like more than friends sometimes."

"Nothing's going on," George said persistently, "We're just friends."

"George... Really? You watch him all the time and you're always smiling when he's around. You like him, don't you?"

George sighed and looked over at Draco who was still gazing off, "Okay. I have... feelings for Draco. But nothing could ever happen, I know. He's Fred's ex. The only person Fred was ever with." 

"This sounds weird but... do you think it's just because Fred loved him? You used to do everything together... you were always the same. Is that why you have feelings for Draco?"

George thought about this interesting and very valid point his brother made for a moment, "Well no. That would make sense... but I've been trying so hard to not have these feelings. I can't help them. I don't want to see Draco in this way... it's very possible that Fred would be mad at me."

"We can't know what Fred would think... I mean they did break up a over a year ago. We don't know how Fred's feelings changed," Charlie lowered his head contemplatively, "But we do know how Draco felt for Fred. Draco's a great guy and everything and seems very fond of you... I mean he watches you just as much as you watch him," Charlie tilted his head towards the window, and Draco was looking at George. George smirked and Draco's head swivelled around very quickly, "You have to be careful George," Charlie continued, "Isn't it possible that Draco is... misplacing his feelings for Fred? I mean, you're identical, George. You're the nearest to Fred he would ever get."

George felt his heart break a little. Of course, Charlie was stating the obvious and he was right, this was very possible. How could he possibly contemplate the relationship had wanted with Draco when he was still in love with his twin? George couldn't begin anything with Draco knowing that it might never be him that has feelings for. 

"You're right... I can't do that to myself. Nor can I do it to him," George said in a whisper. 

"I just think... before anything happens between the two of you, talk to him about it. You want to know where you both stand."

George nodded in agreement as he watched Draco sitting gracefully outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry it's been taking me a while to finish this but I have now so will hopefully be posting quite quickly. I'm starting to plan a Draco story based off my story 'Live and Let Die'.   
> Thank you Catreader and litjunkie for commenting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George figures out a plan to see if Draco feels the same way as he does.

A week after George's conversation with Charlie, George lounged on the sofa with Draco, watching his favourite film, Forrest Gump. George had made a promise to Draco to educate him in Muggle culture; music, film, TV. He wanted to start with his favourites. Draco said he wanted to experience the things he never had the chance when he was younger. When Draco asked to come over and watch George's favourite film he couldn't say no. 

Charlie's words had been playing on George's mind persistently. He knew it was very likely that if Draco did have feelings for him, they would be misplaced. He loved Fred, George knew that. It was only logical that after Fred's death, Draco would channel his feelings to George. The Weasley tried hard to distance himself from Draco that week. But it didn't work. He felt so drawn to the younger boy and Draco just seemed to want to be around George more and more. 

George's feelings for Draco were tearing him up inside. 

George thought he owed it to himself to find out what Draco thought of him. He had devised a plan to test Draco and he realised it might not work at all, but George thought he might as well try it. So while Draco watched the television screen intensely, Bubba had just died in the film (George swore Draco was trying to repress tears), George was trying to wait for the best moment to set his plan into action. Draco was lying down, his head nestled into a cushion and his feet resting on George's lap. George thought this setting was far too comfortable. 

"Have you ever heard of the Kray twins?"

A sudden realisation hit George. He sounded ridiculous. They were watching an emotional scene about the Vietnam war and he was talking about gangsters. Draco' head turned in surprise, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"No. Who are they?" Draco asked. 

George was close to just saying never mind, but he knew that Draco would probably persist until he told him now, "They were these gangsters that ruled East London in the 1960s. They were twins."

Okay... are they in the film?"

"No! I just- they're interesting," George began to babble helplessly, "Basically, they were really different. Reggie was married and was kind of loved by everyone. Reggie... well he was also married at one point but he was also bisexual. And he was a bit of a psychopath really."

"Okay... I think I'm missing the point here, George," Draco said, still looking as confused as before.

George cursed himself. He wanted Draco to have reached a conclusion himself (that was how it had played out in his head anyway), "Do... you think me and Fred were different?"

Draco smiled, "Not quite as drastically as these Krays but... of course you were. I mean, I've seen you both at your best and worst. Obviously, you were very similar. But very different at the same time," George stared at Draco intently and the other boy continued, "You're generally far more subdued and relaxed than Fred. He was always so... bubbly and active, he always needed attention whereas you don't mind if the attention is not on you as much," George agreed with every word Draco said, just because Draco said it, "But you're more impulsive than Fred. You lose your temper more easily and... you stand up for what you think is right. You're passionate when you think someone is wrong..." Draco caught George's eye and George found himself lost in those eyes, "Fred used to... let me walk all over him sometimes. He didn't ever challenge me and always brushed things off as a joke. And that's when we fell apart..."

Draco's head dropped and George was sad he couldn't look at those engaging eyes again. Eventually Draco lifted his head and his gaze locked again with the Weasley. 

"You look different as well," Draco sat up carefully, so their upper halves and faces closer together. George's breath stuck in his throat and everything he was trying to avoid or at least delay was quickly crumbling around him, "Your face is longer... you have a mole beneath your chin," Draco raised his hand and brushed softly under George's chin, making George close his eyes trying to avoid the rush of feeling to his heart, "Your hairlines were different..." Draco's palm slid up to George's forehead, his thumb running over George's skin on the way, "Why did you ask, George?"

George finally let himself breathe, scanning the expanse of Draco's face. He saw desire in Draco's blue eyes and dare he let himself think it, a fondness that could be conceived as love. In that moment in time, George wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Draco and kiss the smaller boy until his lips were swollen. In that moment, nothing else mattered; there were no doubts in his mind what he wanted, who he wanted. 

George moved his hand, placing it on Draco's thigh, revelling in the small gasp he heard Draco emit, "I-I don't want to be a replacement for Fred. I can't stand the thought that that's all I am to you... I needed to know. Because I can't let myself get anymore hurt... I just, I would explode."

A small smile formed on Draco's lips, "You're not a replacement, George. You could never be just a replacement. No one could replace, Fred, of course. But... you're amazing on your own terms. I'm so glad I've found you... you're irreplaceable too."

The Gryffindor's heart beat out of his chest and the only thing he could do was stare at Draco. Draco leaned forward slowly, his eyes fluttering shut and placed his lips on George's, in a soft, innocent kiss. 

George could hardly wrap his head around what was happening before Draco pulled away, his eyes opening to gage George's reaction. George closed his eyes for the briefest moment, trying to tell himself he needed to think about what just happened. But before he knew it, George had dove forward for another, more heated and needy kiss. 

Draco moaned as their lips touched, his hand falling to George's shoulders to pull George closer. George instinctively cupped Draco's face. Their lips moved with a passion George never thought he would possess, let alone share with another. George's whole body surged with desire and he found himself craving Draco, needing him closer, needing him to possess him. 

Draco was equally as enthusiastic and separated their lips for only a moment before maneuvering himself to be seated on George's lap. George almost whined at the sight and feeling of Draco on top of him but Draco's lips contained this noise as they crashed together in another kiss. 

George began to tear at Draco's shirt, attempting the buttons for all of half a second before becoming impatient and ripping the shirt apart. Draco pulled back and smirked at George before diving enthusiastically into George's neck, kissing, sucking and nipping the expanse of his freckled skin. George felt Draco lick the mole he had under his chin and he groaned loudly, Draco suddenly threading his fingers in George's hair and grasping hard. 

When Draco returned to kiss George, he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. What on earth are you doing, George thought to himself. This was his dead twin's ex boyfriend! It was wrong on so many levels. But it felt so right. But how could he do this to Fred?!

George suddenly tore his head away violently, panting as he did. He could feel Draco's eyes bearing into him, searching for an explanation. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay, George?"

"We can't..." George muttered, shaking his head, "What about-"

"Please, George, just tonight... let's not think about other things. I promise you, we will talk in the morning," Draco begged, clinging onto George's jumper, "I need you."

He needs me. 

George kissed Draco sweetly, softly. He felt Draco sigh against his lips and all of a sudden, they weren't just about passion, need or desire. These kisses, and these movements had love and care poured into them. 

The two boys carefully removed each other's clothing, until they were finally naked. Their hands had only lingered shortly on each other, seemingly hesitant but truly, they did not want to rush. Draco still sat on George, his legs bent either side of George's hips. George's eyes ran up and down Draco's body and he was all George had imagined and more. They were both hard and George was struggling not to grind his hips upwards. He slowly reached forward and let his hand run from Draco's shoulder down to his hips. A gasp escaped Draco's lips and George joined their lips again. 

Draco's arms came to wrap around George's body until they were pressed against each other. The next few minutes were a blur for George. They clung to each other, their bodies moving together slowly and passionately. They panted into each other's mouths, their lips not separating for a moment. 

The Malfoy pulled away to breath and whispered, "George... I'm not going to last long... make love to me now, George."

The only thing George could find the will to do was nod. Draco smirked and took George's cock in his hand. George groaned at the contact, burying his face in Draco's neck. 

"You need to prepare me," Draco said softly while stroking George. 

George just nodded again and reached around Draco, finding his entrance. 

"Slow down... it's been a while."

George prepared Draco slowly and gently. He was cautious. He didn't want to hurt Draco but he was excited. Draco had his face pressed into George's shoulder and the older boy tried to gage Draco's reaction. When Draco moaned loudly and pushed back on George's fingers, George felt another surge of arousal run through him and he continued to try and hit the same spot. Soon, Draco was a puddle of moans and he was pulling George's hand away and sinking himself onto George. 

George threw his head back and moaned loudly. Draco closed his eyes tightly and George watched him attentively. George tightened his arms around Draco, keeping them close. He pecked Draco's parted lips. Draco looked up at George and smiled. He cupped George's face and went in to kiss the twin again. 

They kissed until Draco started to move his hips, grinding them in a circle. George breathes heavily and began to move in sync with the other boy. 

George felt like he was in heaven. He had sex with girls back in Hogwarts and it didn't come close to feeling this good. As he clung onto Draco, touching every inch of the pale skin George thought he might love this boy. Everything about Draco, he loved. Now he actually knew Draco and understood him, there was no one who was more special to George. 

George couldn't be happier than he was in that moment. 

Draco was kissing him as if his life was depending it and George could hardly breath. Draco moaned against his lips as George hit that spot he liked so much over and over. Soon, Draco was screaming as he let out a passionate scream and clenched around George. George felt himself coming to his end and he thought there was nothing so glorious and releasing inside Draco. 

The Slytherin was slumped over George and didn't make a move. George smiled into Draco's neck. 

"Let's go to bed," Draco mumbled. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Catreader, Reese and Yumekko for commenting on the last chapter!   
> Just to let you all know, I will be posting a story called 'In the Flesh' soon which will be a sequel to my story 'Live and Let Die'. It's going to be a Draco and Charlie story. I'm quite excited about this story, hope you will all have a read.   
> So this is an eventful chapter! I would love to hear what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up after his perfect night with Draco.

George's eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but smile. George had the best night. He and Draco had stayed up until the early hours of the morning kissing, making love and talking. They had spoken about everything and anything 

Except what was happening between them. 

Every time George tried to bring up his feelings or ask Draco what was happening, Draco had shushed him and promised George they would talk in the morning. George was too smitten to question Draco. 

He was blissfully happy. In George's mind, that was the night. The night where a couple stay up and talk and have the most romantic time. It was the night where they would form a bond. And George knew he had just had it. And he knew he wouldn't want it with anyone else. He had never thought of himself as a romantic until now. Draco brought that out of him. 

George mindlessly reached across the bed for Draco, wanting to bring Draco close and hug him tightly. But his hand only found thin air and sheets. George lifted his head up to look at Draco but he was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, George thought Draco had just gone to the toilet or to get some water. But the sheets were cold. 

At first, George was in denial. He knew Draco was an early riser, he had told George himself. But when he found the note on his bedside table, he was then confused and after angry. 

George. I'm sorry but I needed to go. I want you to accept my resignation. I'm so sorry, I can't see you anymore, Draco. 

~x~

It had been two weeks since George had seen Draco. Two weeks since their night of passion and there hadn't been a word from the other boy since. George was devastated. He was heart broken. 

In the beginning, George was angry. Draco had lied and used him. He didn't care about him, he didn't think he was different to Fred. None of that was true otherwise he wouldn't have left that morning. He wanted to be with Fred again and George was the closest Draco would ever get. 

George punched walls. He destroyed Draco's office and smashed potion bottles. He cleaned up the evidence of course, he didn't want anyone to know about him and Draco and he thought of someone asked, it would all spill out. 

After his anger subsided, it was the heartbreak that washed over him. George was broken. He felt betrayed and confused. He didn't know why or how Draco could do this to him. He was torn between hating the Malfoy and missing him. 

George confided in Charlie again. Charlie was sympathetic but he had warned George of this. He comforted George. It was hard to see him with a broken heart. He was just as bad as when Fred died. Maybe worse. With the loss of his twin and now the person he had fallen in love with, it was more than understandable that he was so distraught. 

It had been too little time for the rest of the family to truly notice the change in George. They had only seen him once or twice and they just thought he was having a bad few days. They asked him about Draco and all he said was that he was fine though secretly, his stomach twisted. He knew Ron must have told them about Draco leaving, Lee and Verity knew as well of course. But they didn't mention it for now. George didn't know why, he didn't care why. 

George sat in his office, staring out of the window onto Diagon Alley. He thought that Draco may walk past or, even better, come into the shop. He knew it wouldn't happen. But he hoped. He couldn't help but hope. 

He looked at a picture of Fred and him on his desk. He felt guilty. He had slept with Fred's ex lover. His ex-boyfriend. He was a horrible person. A horrible brother. Yet he still wanted to see Draco. He still craved the boy. He couldn't help it. 

He spotted Percy coming towards the shop and internally groaned. He had been expecting Percy's visit of course. Draco broke his contract and his perole. Percy was the one checking up on him. And after that, the ministry would search for him. When they found him, he would go to Azkaban. For a year, two years. George didn't know.

Percy burst into George's office in hardly a moment, looking stressed and annoyed, "Is it true?! Is it true that Draco resigned?"

George nodded and shrugged, "Yeah."

"What the hell do you think you're playing at not telling me that?! I'm in charge of his parole for Merlin's sake! I need to know if he's just gone off! We need to find him."

"Why not just let him go? As long as he never shows his face again, what's the problem?" 

"Because he's a wanted man now, George," Percy sighed, "The agreement was that he either does a community service, a rehabilitation, or he goes to Azkaban. If he's run away... he'll get three, four years there."

George closed his eyes, annoyed that the thought of Draco in Azkaban terrified him, "Well find him. He'll probably just be... fucking around his manor."

Percy studied him intensely and after a moment finally said, "Do you not care at all? I thought you two... had grown close."

"He was just an employee..." George said and he thought he had never told a bigger lie, "It was his choice to resign."

Percy looked perplexed but moved for the door, "Fine. I'm going to look for him at the Manor. If he's not there... the ministry will send aurors to look for him. He'll be... arrested," Percy looked back one more time with pursed lips, "George... if you have any idea where Draco is... tell me now. He'll might not go to Azkaban then."

George wanted to say he knew where Draco was, he wouldn't wish Azkaban on anyone he cared about, especially not Draco, "Probably the Manor. Otherwise... I don't know."

George paced his room for the next few hours, trying to think of what to do, if there was any other place where Draco could be, just in case. But he couldn't think. He didn't know where Draco would be other than his house. He hoped and prayed that they found him there. 

Percy came back that evening and told George that Draco was not at Malfoy Manor and they didn't think he had been there for at least a week. He told George they were going to look for Draco and he would probably be sent to Azkaban after. George racked his brain but in that moment he could not think of where Draco could be. 

George fell asleep crying that night. 

In the morning, George went to Draco's office. He glanced around, an unbearable pain constraining his heart. He looked at the potion bottle and parchments that lay across the table, running his fingers along the surface. George sat down in Draco's chair, still for a moment. 

He thought about Draco and everything that he discovered about the younger boy since he began to work at the shop. Draco was everything he had thought he wasn't and had become more than George could ever thought he would be. He was caring for the people he reserved it for. He was smart and funny. And he wasn't the spineless, scared little boy he had been throughout Hogwarts. No, Draco admitted everything he had done wrong and was remorseful, yet was still proud and explained his decisions and the reasons for everything he did. He still had his prejudices. He had grown up thinking it was all true, told by his own mother and father. But Draco's willingness to change was nothing but admirable. George admired everything about Draco. 

He loved him. More than anybody in the world. And he knew he should feel bad because of Fred but he didn't anymore. If they were together, George would love and look after Draco. And he knew, if Fred had loved Draco too, he would have wanted that. 

George glanced over the table and saw a book there. Daphnis and Chloe. The Greek love story Draco was reading. A single tear ran down George's cheek. 

He couldn't see Draco in Azkaban. No matter how Draco had hurt him. He had to find him. He had to save Draco. 

And suddenly it occurred to him. He wasn't certain, but it was possible. And then George disapparated from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Catreader for commenting again! I've posted the first chapter of my new story, In the Flesh! It's a sequel to another one of my stories, Live and Let Die, so if you've read that, check out it out (or read Live and Let Die as well haha)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds Draco.

There were only two wizarding hotels in Athens and George was pretty confident Draco would be in one of them. He couldn't imagine Draco going to a muggle one. The first hotel, there was no one by the name of Draco Malfoy. He described Draco, thinking he may be under a false name but they didn't seem to recognise the description. 

He did the same in the second hotel and they said there was a Draco Malfoy staying there, but he was out. George felt a sense of relief and sat down in the lobby to wait for the boy to return. He wondered why Draco had used his own name. He must have known the ministry would find him sooner or later. 

After a few hours of falling in and out of sleep, Draco walked in. George blinked a few times, thinking that he was imagining it. Draco saw him immediately and his eyes widened. Draco looked tired but still as gorgeous as ever. He was slightly tanned, it was still quite warm in Athens. George felt a rush of emotions surge through him. He wanted to hug Draco so much because he had missed him. But he resisted. 

Draco approached him with a solemn look and simply tilted his head for George to follow him. George did without second thought. They went outside near the pool. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get chilly but they sat on two sun beds, facing each other. It was eerily romantic, George thought. 

Draco’s head was bowed and he was silent. George studied him. Draco’s hair was messy and longer. He wore a t-shirt and shorts which stopped beneath the knees. He looked like a muggle. 

“Why didn't you use a different name?” George found himself asking. 

“Because I should go to Azkaban,” Draco said simply, “I knew you wouldn't tell the ministry so I thought I would have at least a week here. I didn't want to make it too hard for them to find me.”

George was silent for a moment before asking, “Have you had a good time?”

Draco bit his lip as he spoke and George could see tears in the younger boy’s eyes, “No. It's been awful… horrible,” Draco began to sob uncontrollably, his face falling in his hands. George resisted with all his being not hugging the boy he loved, “I'm sorry George. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that… I thought it was the right thing to do at the time… I don't know. I’m so sorry for doing that.”

“I get it… you were channeling your feelings for Fred… towards me. We can just forget it happened… just come back to the shop. You haven't got much time left. After, we can go our separate ways. We don't have to see, or talk to each other,” George said though it pained him, “I just don't want you to go to Azkaban, Draco.”

“No… no! I just… I know I wouldn't be able to control myself. I just… George I can't,” Draco shook his head uncontrollably. 

“I can't see you go to Azkaban, Draco. I don't want that, Fred wouldn't want that either,” George knew there was desperation ridden in his voice. 

The blonde finally looked George in the eye, looking as broken as he had done when he found Draco at the grave all those months ago, “It's the only way.”

George reached forward, grabbing Draco’s shoulder, “It's not. I know… I know Fred is hard to get over. I know how hard it is to have lost him… but he wouldn't want you to end up rotting in a cell.”

“George it's not even… It's not just about Fred anymore,” Draco’s hand was suddenly clutching George’s and he was confused, “How have I fallen for his twin?”

George’s eyes were wide and his heart was thumping. Was he imagining this? Did Draco just say he had fallen for George? George thought he was hearing things. 

“George… I've never felt so… drawn to anyone in my life. I'm not displacing my feelings for Fred, towards you. I've fallen in love with you,” Draco kissed George's palm before pulling the elder’s hand to rest on his face, “I loved Fred I did… but with you, I need you George. More than I have ever needed someone before. Fred was amazing, but we were toxic. He let me walk all over him and I wasn't ever challenged for all the shit I did. I needed that. And Fred needed someone who didn't take advantage of him. I know he will never get that… but I have the chance to have what I need,” Draco suddenly moved away from George’s hand, “But the guilt is eating me up inside… that's why I left that morning. I wanted to stay… but I thought if Fred knew about this… he would be devastated. I thought I was shitting all over his memory.” 

Draco was weeping loudly again and George couldn't stop himself from huffing the smaller boy this time. He sat on Draco’s sun lounger and drew him into his chest. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around George, squeezing hard. George began to stroke Draco’s hair. 

“I knew my brother better than anyone in this world. I knew he was always so driven to make the people he loved happy. Fred is gone,” George whispered with a crack in his voice, “I don't know if I'm being selfish by saying this… but he might want us to just be happy. And if we're happy together then maybe… he would be okay with this. I don't know if I'm just being selfish, but I love you, Draco.”

Draco’s head lifted from Fred’s chest but he did not loosen his grip. He gazed into George’s eyes and smiled and George found himself smiling back. George slowly leaned forward and kissed Draco sweetly. He could feel Draco’s grin against his lips and George pressed closer. 

Draco pulled only the smallest amount away and said very quietly, “I love you too.”

George and Draco went back to Draco’s hotel room and made love over and over until the morning. They spoke about what they were going to do and decided it would be best to keep their relationship quiet for a while until they adjusted themselves. They spoke more about Fred and they realised that being together was better than loving each other and not being able to. And they realised that all they could do is hope that Fred would approve. They would never know. So they came to the conclusion that they could only hope Fred would be happy that they were happy. 

The next morning, they returned to the shop and Draco stayed at George’s flat. They figured out a plan to make sure Draco didn't get into trouble for his unexpected disappearance. 

George was at the desk in the shop at the end of a long day when Percy burst into the shop looking flustered. 

“Have you had any contact with Draco yet? We tracked him to a hotel in Athens but he wasn't there! Do you have any idea why he was there or where he could be now?” Percy all but shouted at his brother. 

“Oh…” George grinned sheepishly, “I might have made a little mistake… I gave Draco a break from work for a holiday.”

Percy looked confused until Draco sauntered in, holding a stack of papers which he dropped on the desk, “Oh, hi Percy. Nice too see you, how have you been?”

Percy looked between George and Draco, words forming on his lips but no sound escaping. His face began to redden with anger and just as George was about to talk, Percy stormed out of the shop. 

Draco and George looked at each other and descended into a fit of giggles. Within a moment, George had Draco pressed against the desk, his lips slowly approaching Draco’s. 

“Your Slytherin ways must be rubbing off on me. Lying to my own brother..”

“I think you would do anything for me,” Draco smirked. 

George suddenly hitched Draco’s legs up, making the Malfoy sit on the counter. Draco’s eyes were wide and he looked momentarily shocked until his smile returned, “And how do you know that?”

Draco tilted his head with pursed lips, “You told me last night.”

George began to laugh and Draco joined in. Finally they kissed, both with smiles against their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this is (nearly) the last chapter of this story! I hope you all like the ending, I have a short epilogue for you all. Thank you CurlyLibra for your great comment on the last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

George and Draco sat on the sofa in the flat staring at the covered painting in front of them. It had been a long time coming, and both of them were uncontrollably nervous. 

It was just over a year since Draco began working in the shop. A lot had changed since then. Their relationship stayed secret for all of two weeks before Ron walked in on them in a very precarious position and therefore the rest of the Weasley family knew within five minutes. It had been hard at first. The Weasleys flocked to George’s defence, all with the premise that Draco was using George as a replacement for Fred. Draco tried to stay strong, but with certain family members, Ron especially, he would slip into his old snarky ways. Draco cried a lot around that time. George reassured him that as long as they knew in their hearts what they felt for each other, nothing else mattered. 

Eventually, the family began to realise that it was not just a rebound or a way to replace Fred. One by one, they could see how much George and Draco loved each other. And after that, everything was alright.

Of course they both had moments where the war would get to them. George still missed his twin irrevocably and Draco still had moments where he guilt for all the things he did ate him up. But they had one another. And that was more than they could ask for. 

Draco remained working at the shop as the potions master, making new products and updating old ones. He helped George run the shop as well. Draco was undeniably better at it than Ron but it worked out for Ron as well. He went to auror training with Harry. It all seemed to work out for the best. 

Both George and Draco were happier than they ever thought they would be at this point after the war. They practically lived together at George's flat and were extremely comfortable together. They gave each other life that they never thought they would possess after the tragedy they had both dealt with. 

The only thing that still niggled on their minds was Fred and what he would think. It was never enough to create a big problem, but it sometimes came up. They both felt equally guilty and it would emerge every once in awhile. 

And that's what they were trying to solve now. 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Draco asked, biting his lip. 

George squeezed Draco’s hand and smiled softly, “It's the only way we can get past it. Plus, it's about time he had his portrait right? I mean, Harry has one already for Merlin’s sake!”

“Potter will have a bloody chocolate frog card soon.”

“Will you ever get on?” George laughed. 

Draco shrugged with a smirk, “We’re civil.”

They both laughed for a moment before looking at each other and sighing. 

“Should we do this?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, let's do it.”

George pulled the sheet off the portrait and they were both greeted by the sight of a grinning Fred. When the ministry said they wanted to commission a portrait of Fred, George immediately jumped at the chance to have the portrait in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Of course they both knew the portrait wasn't actually Fred. Portraits were an imitation of that person and whatever the person in that portrait said and did were only impressions of that original person. But it was the closest they would get to knowing what Fred thought. 

Fred continued to grin at them, though they both knew that their faces showed how nervous they were. 

“Well hello lovebirds,” Portrait Fred said, his smile never faltering. 

George couldn't help but grin also, “Hey Freddie. I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Georgie.”

They fell into silence for a moment and George could feel how tense Draco. He clutched George’s hand as if he never wanted to let go. 

“So…” Fred spoke first, “A lot has happened here.”

“Yeah…” George tried to find the voice to explain, “Um, yeah.”

“This must be weird for you,” Draco very suddenly said. 

“Yeah… I mean it is weird. But… you two make each other happy. And that's what's important to me,” Fred’s expression was comforting and the couple began to relax, “I'm not there for either of you anymore I know that. And no matter what way, it makes me happy to see you being there for each other,” Draco and George were shocked and Fred just laughed at them, “Plus, I think you're a lot better suited. No offense Draco, but you drove me crazy towards the end. But… I guess that's because I let you.”

“Thanks, Fred,” Draco said with a breathless laugh. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do.”

George suddenly threw his arm around Draco’s shoulder, pulling the smaller boy closer. Draco blushed for a moment but Fred seemed unphased and Draco finally relaxed. 

“Please just don't hang me in your bedroom, that's all I'm gonna ask,” Fred said, wrinkling his nose. 

Draco’s eyes widened but George just burst into laughter. Draco glared at George before whacking him across the shoulder. The two brothers just descended into laughter. 

“Don't worry, I'll hang you in Harry and Ginny’s bedroom instead,” George said, his eyes shining with mischief. 

Fred began to make gagging noises and the twins were soon joking around like everything was normal. George held Draco close, and Draco just listened to the twins. He looked between them but his eyes kept finding George. He smiled, feeling as if he had fallen in love with George all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the story! I would love to hear what you all think! If you want to read more of my stories, then have a look at In the Flesh which is in progress! Thank you everyone for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is an unfinished story from my old fanfiction account, midnightkisses10. I've started to write the last few chapters so it will probably not take long to update this story! I've been updating/editing it also. The most major change is that previously, Draco and Fred were together up until his death but in this version they break up a while before as I thought it made more sense. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
